Inappropriate Behavior
by M. Peterson
Summary: When Helga gets put into an alternative class with Patty and Arnold she begins changing and finally sees the truth in things... which may or may not be a good thing...
1. Default Chapter

The day had started out like any other day, a few fights in the morning, mostly between Harold and some random guy. That guy, I swear. I think he's doomed to stay the same ol' Harold for the rest of his life. I mean, he's 20 and still a junior. Jesus H. Christ, why even stay in school? I mean, what kind of job offers are you going to get anyway? What's the need? But anyway, like I was saying… the day started off alright. The bell rang and we all filed into the building to go to our lockers. I saw Phoebe, and even though I was in a terrible mood that morning I put on a smile to greet her.

"Hey, Pheebs," I said, rummaging through my top locker.

"Hello Helga," she said in her same small, mousy, voice, "did you do the assignment for English?" I looked at her for a second.

"Well, YEAH, I mean it's the only subject I DO do my homework in… sheesh…" I rolled my eyes and she gave a small giggle. I closed my locker and walked away with Phoebe by my side, rambling on about something not too important. As if coming out of nowhere Gerald appeared giving Phoebe a peck on the cheek. Although Gerald and I had never been on good terms, high school sure helped that a little. He and I could now have a decent conversation without me calling him "tall hair boy", although sometimes it was tempting. I looked over at him and he gave me a "nod" hello. 

"Hey, Helga, what's up?" he asked, putting his arm around my best friend. 

"_Not too much, you_?" I asked, feeling my bad mood rise up. I don't know what set me off, I was just angry and anyone who got in my way was going to pay. Without hearing his response I walked away, pretending I saw someone I knew.

"What's wrong with _her_?" I heard him ask as I walked away fast. What the hell was this? PMS? No, it couldn't be that… it was my parents. It was ALWAYS my parents… After the neighborhood nearly got demolished I was respected in my home… for a while. I know it was so long ago, but I think about it all the time. Why after I helped SAVE the neighborhood did they so easily forget my name again and not care? Did OLGA ever do something so great? I seriously doubt it… 

I walked, heatedly around the corner and BAM! Great just what I needed…

"Sorry Helga," said the football-headed boy, reaching to help me pick up my books and papers on the ground. I stood up fast and literally ripped my papers out of his hands. "Jeeze, I'm just trying to help." I brushed myself off.

"Yeah, well, DON'T help, football head!" I said, feeling the hate rise up in me. This was definitely NOT the right time to get into a confrontation with him.

"You could TRY to be grateful I'm helping you, I mean I COULD have just walked off leaving you with this mess!" he shouted back. 

"Well, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HELP, so don't get PISSED OFF when I don't jump to say thank you!" I yelled, nose-to-nose. If I wasn't so mad I would have had to smack myself to keep from day dreaming. His eyes were on me, angry, and not ready to back down. 

"FINE!" he shouted, loudly, in my face. He stood up ready to give me my papers, but instead, dropped them back onto the ground, making them fall every which way. My eyes grew wide. "There, now YOU can pick them up." he gave s sarcastic grin and turned to leave. I'd never seen him react that way to me. It mad me sad. It made me regretful. Most of all, it made me ANGRY. 

"Hey, get back here!" I shouted. I realized then all eyes were on us. He waved his hand and without turning around mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I tried to compose myself; I took a deep breath; I counted to ten. It didn't work, all I saw was him walking away and I snapped. I took off running full force and heard a few gasps as I did so. Arnold turned for a brief second before I tackled him to the ground. His eyes were as wide as they could get. He looked up at me, pleading for me to let him go. He knew full-well that with my growing age I acquired growing strength. He winced as I raised my fist into the air. I heard then the crowd around us chanting "fight". my arm stayed ready to throw the punch. He shut his eyes and looked away. My arm stayed there. I couldn't hit him. It was then the principal shoved his way through the crowd, ordering everyone to go to class. He reached for me, pulling me off of him and helping us both up.

"Both of you, I.S.S. NOW!" he screamed, making us flinch.

He walked ahead of us. "Nice going, Helga," Arnold commented under his breath. 

"Yeah, like it was all MY fault, football head. I mean, did you have to go throwing my things on the floor like that?" I asked back, sarcastically.

He looked down. I knew he felt bad about it, even though I deserved it. I looked at him for a second sympathetically, then slapped myself.

"See, it WAS your fault, if only you'd left me alone in the first place!" I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that…

"WHAT?!" he said, disbelievingly, "How can you say that?!" 

I would have apologized, oh how I wanted to, but… his response fueled my anger, "WELL, IT'S TRUE, ARNOLDO!" I said, gaining the attention of the principal once again. He gritted his teeth and walked back to us, standing between us.

We reached in the "In School Suspension (I.S.S.)" room, and stopped. There were two other students in there who looked up at us wearily. "Now, look, you two, maybe a few days of THIS will straighten you out!" he said. I rolled my eyes and stood impatiently. Arnold looked downward, trying not to make eye-contact with anyone.

"Yeah, _ok_, can we sit down somewhere?" I asked, looking him in the eye perking an eyebrow, just daring him to push me further. 

He showed obvious distaste to my action and took a deep breath before continuing. "Fine, I guess you won't mind staying here TWO weeks with that BAD attitude of yours, Pataki!" he shouted. I was surprised he knew my name a first but then settled into it. Everyone knew my name, I was the bully, the person you didn't mess with. Of course they knew me, most of them FEARED me.

Then I realized Arnolds eyes on me. He looked at me, pleadingly once again. How could I do this to him? He was a good student, I can't ruin his record… I sighed. I already had. I gave us both 2 weeks in this god-forsaken class. I gave him a shrug, showing my disregard towards his feelings. His hopeful expression changed to one of a hateful glare at me then we both looked up at principal Wartz. Yes, he was STILL our principal after all these years… maybe there was a conspiracy. Oh well…

Again I asked, "Can we sit down now?" and he nods, probably happy with his decision to up our time here whole other week. It was probably taking it too far, but I guess I just pissed him off. I wish I could have apologized to Arnold when I had the chance… what was I trying to prove? That I was a bitch? He knew that already… I could have been the better person and defended him saying that _I_ was really the one who started the fight, but no… I couldn't do that… 


	2. Ice-Cream

I sighed deeply, already bored out of my mind. Was standing up to Principal Wartz REALLY worth spending two weeks in this hellhole? I sat in the back row, Arnold, surprisingly, in the desk next to me. I looked at him for a while, watching him groan with his head on his desk. "I would have taken you to be a 'front row' type of guy, why sit back here?" I asked.

He looked at me in silence for a second then said, "I'd rather not let people know I'm in here."

"What?"

He pointed towards the door, "See, when people walk by the door they can see inside and with me sitting back here they can't see me." I nodded. I GUESS it made sense. "Look, Helga I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to over react like that. I shouldn't have thrown your things on the floor." he looked down.

I raised an eyebrow. After I tackled him to the ground, after I screamed at him and treated him like crap… he was still nice to me. I should have said thank you, but I couldn't form the words. I couldn't handle him being nice to me. Part of me almost WISHED that he DID hate me. "Yeah, well, maybe you should start looking where you're going. Then that little incident back there wouldn't happen." I scoffed.

He put his head back down on his desk. From that position he continued to talk to me, "What happened between us, I mean, maybe we weren't "conventional" friends, but we didn't act like this… I always thought of you as my friend." I raised my eyebrows. Was he trying to make me feel guilty?

"Look, Arnoldo, we weren't FRIENDS, I picked on you. If that's what you call a friend, then-"

He sighed. "Whatever you say, Helga…" he said, cutting me off. "I'm just sorry I reacted that way to you, I should have done what you said. I should have just left you alone; it's my fault…" he trailed off. 

"Arnold…" I started with a defeated sigh, "I didn't mean to…" his head bolted up. I turned red. "I didn't mean to…" he looked at me expectantly, "I didn't mean to… NOT HIT YOU!" I said, changing my tone of voice dramatically to complete the last part of the sentence. Dammit, dammit, dammit! He shook his head, then stopped.

"Why didn't you hit me?" he asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I was stuck. I didn't know what to say. 

"Look you two, you're in here for a reason, to be punished. This isn't the place to carry on your little social conversations. That is, unless you both want another few days in here." said a slightly heavy older woman. "By the way, I'm Mrs. Vega." she stood from her desk and walked to the middle of the classroom. With a loud, booming voice she began, "this class is simple if you DON'T get into more trouble. We sit here all day, you're allowed to do work from your classes, but under no circumstances will you be allowed to make up class work missed while in here. Hence the term, in school suspension." she paused for a second.

"Do you have to yell like that, there's 4 people in here!" said a girl in the front row. She had a big build and light brown hair… hey, wait a second.

"Big Patty?" I asked, and she turned around. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Helga G. Pataki?" she said, "What terrible thing did YOU do to get in here?" it seemed I was about to have a conversation with my one time enemy but was cut off. Clearing her throat and totally disregarding the conversation between the students, Mrs. Vega continued. 

"You get lunch breaks, but not with the rest of the students. I walk you down to the cafeteria, you get the lunch and we walk back here. Get it? Any questions?" she glared at all of us then stopped on Arnold. He still sat there with his head on his desk, seemingly oblivious to what the teacher had just said.

"This isn't nap time, son, so put your head up!" she shouted, and Arnold shot upright, blinking his eyes quickly. "You'd better not sleep in my class, boy-"

"Look, lady, he's tired and it's still technically morning, lay off!" I said, regretting it the moment it left my mouth. Instead of reprimanding me, or giving me another week of I.S.S. she smiled and walked back to her desk. I didn't get it.

"While I do respect kids who stand up for their fellow student, I WON'T take it from YOU, Pataki!" she gave one last stern look, then went back to the work on her desk. 

I nodded, not wanting to get myself into more trouble today. I looked over at Arnold who smiled at me. Maybe there was hope for me… I mean I CAN stand up for him… 

A few hours into the class, I suspected it was around third period, I asked to use the pass and left to walk around the building for a while. Who cared if I couldn't ever use the pass again, at least I was getting some much needed exorcize from sitting in that desk for so long. On my way back to class I passed by Mr. Fletcher's class. I knew Phoebe had him for U.S. History 3rd period to I crept up to the door and searched through the students. There she was, paying attention intently to the teacher's lectures, copying notes, ect… I gagged inwardly. 

"Pst, Pheebs!" I whispered. "Yo Pheebs…" many students noticed my presence and I backed away from the door. I heard Phoebe from inside asking to go to the restroom and I waited outside for her. As soon as she walked out I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the doorway.

"Helga, what did you need me for?" she asked, fixing her glasses, "Ronda told me you were at the door calling me, is this true?" 

"Yeah," I said, slowly, "Why else would I be here waiting for you?" for a smart person, she sure acted dumb sometimes.

"What is it?" she asked, as I sighed. I grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the girl's restroom. 

After safely inside I took a deep breath and started, "This morning when I left you and Gerald… I accidentally walked right into," I paused, "Ice-cream."

"Oh my," she said and waited for me to finish.

"Yeah, well, we argued, HE actually argued with me… and when I sort of, uh, well…"

"Yes?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Tackled him to the floor," I said quickly, maybe hoping she hadn't heard it, "and then Wartz came out and dragged us both up to I.S.S… Then, thanks to MY bad attitude got us two weeks in it!" I said, sighing and resting up against the door.

"Helga?"

"Yeah, Pheebs?" I asked, in a defeated voice.

"You _tackled_ him to the… ground?" she perked an eyebrow at this. I put my head in my hands.

"It was an impulse! I didn't have time to react! You don't understand, he was actually standing up to me! I didn't know what to do!" I said with an exaggerated dramatic voice, flailing my arms in the air. 

"Helga?"

"Yeah, Pheebs?" I answered again, dropping my hands to my side.

"You tackled him to the ground?" she said again, more as a confirmation than a question this time.

"YES!" I said, sliding down the door.

"Oh, dear, is that anyway to treat," she paused, "Ice-cream?" 

"What am I going to do?!" I asked, jumping up. "You gotta help me, Pheebs! Get him out of that class somehow! Please!" I pleaded, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"HELGA!" she yelled, slapping me, "Get a hold of yourself!" 

"Thanks, Pheebs…" I said, composing myself. 

"Hmm… Helga, I'm not sure what exactly you want ME to do. I don't think I can get him out of that class. It was the principal himself that put him in there. Principal Wartz isn't going to like me, a student, telling him to release a student from a alternative class." she walked over to me, "I'm sorry, Helga."

I sighed again, "It's ok, Pheebs. I was the one who got him in there, maybe I can get him out… I can talk to Principal Wartz… tell him that it was my fault, something…" 

I walked back to the I.S.S. room and realized I'd been gone for 20 minutes. "So, Pataki, have a little trouble in the lady's room? Did you fall in the toilet or something?" Mrs. Vega asked, calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm not obligated to tell you about my FEMALE problems!" I said, handing her the pass again. I looked at Patty, who gave me a smile, and walked to my desk.

"What took you so long?" Arnold asked as I approached my desk.

"Nothing, football head, just took a short troll around the school that's all." I said, taking out my Math book.

"I see," he said, giving a smirk and looking down at his English book. I opened my Math book and flipped to the right page and looked horrified down at the problems. How do they expect me to know this stuff? I saw him look just as confused as I was and I inwardly smiled.

"Having trouble?" I whispered with a slight mocking smile. He scratched his head then looked up at me. 

"Uh, yeah… I don't get this at all. What do they want me to write about?" he questioned. I leaned over and glanced at his book.

"All they're asking you to do is map out the dynamic character's transformation from what they once were to how they are at the end of the story." I stated, recognizing the assignment as the one I did last night.

He looked up at me, not understanding, "Um, what?" I laughed a little. "Oh, that's right, you always were good at English, no wonder I don't understand you…"

"How about this, football head, you do my homework and I do yours?" I stated, shoving my Math book to the edge of my desk. "Yeah?" I jokingly smiled.

He glanced at my book and shook his head, "That's so easy, Helga, I can't believe you don't understand that." 

"Well? Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked further. He took my book and wrote some notes for me. I just looked at him and wondered why we couldn't be this cooperative all the time. Oh, that's right, because I'm a bitch. I smiled inwardly again. He was right, we weren't always the best of friends be we were SOME kind of friends; the kind that helped each other out when they were in trouble. Where HAD our friendship gone? It seemed like talking to him this morning was the first in a long time… 


	3. Frustration and Memories

Oh yeah, I sorta forgot to put a disclaimer on the first two chapters, so here it is…

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

'What a day,' I thought walking up the stoop to my house. I paused before opening the door. I knew Wartz had called Arnold and I's parents, in his case his grandparents, and I wasn't quite sure how to take that. If my parents DID yell at me, wouldn't that be a blessing in disguise? I mean, at least they'd be paying attention to me, not the good type of attention, but none the less, attention. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked into my house. "BOB! MIRIAM! I'm home!" I yelled, quickly walking up to my room. 

"Hey, Olga!" Bob yelled, stopping me in my tracks. 

"It's Helga, dad, H-E-L-G-A." I said, turning to sit down on the stairs.

"Yeah, that's what I said… ANYWAY, what's this I heard from your principal about you getting into a fight with that Alfred kid?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and talking impatiently.

"It's Arnold, dad, and yeah, so? What's it to you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. 

"And now you're in I.S.S. for 2 weeks?" he said, disregarding my last statement, "What's gotten into you?!" 

"How would you know 'something's gotten into me', anyway, BOB?! You never even get my name right, how can you know anything about me?!"

He snorted, "Olga never got into I.S.S., AND she never failed Math either! Yeah, I also got a call from your Math teacher." he rubbed his eyes, "Come on, why can't you just be more like Olga? Olga never failed anything. Olga never got into fights with anyone. Olga was a GOOD student…" all I heard was Olga, Olga, OLGA!! Kind of like a personal interpretation of the Brady Bunch's 'Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!'. That poor Jan Brady, I could relate to that kid.

"Well, I'm not OLGA!" I shouted, turning to walk upstairs when Miriam walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Olga," she said, in her same slow, drunken voice, "How was your day at school?"

I was so angry. My eye twitched slightly as I ignored her and walked upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and as Miriam turned on the blender to make a smoothie and Bob turned on the T.V. I let out a frustrated, glass-shattering, scream.

---------------------------

Meanwhile-

"Did you hear something?" Arnold asked Gerald, as they were blocks away from Helga's house. The two had just gotten off the bus and were walking back to Arnold's boarding house. 

"Hey, Man, I heard what happened between you and Helga this morning," he said, laughing at his friend who merely blushed.

"Yeah, well…"

"I LOVED that you threw her things on the floor, Arnold, man, you're finally fighting back!" shouted Gerald laughing at his own comment. 

"I thought you two were friends now, Gerald, how can you say that?" Arnold asked.

Gerald whipped away a tear of laughter and said, "Sorry, man, I just find it hilarious that you finally stood up against her when she threw that week argument that it's all YOUR fault in your face. I'm proud of ya', man," he said, patting Arnold on the back, "and about that friends thing with Helga… hmm… I guess we are, she doesn't call me 'tall hair boy' anymore and she doesn't pick on me… you were right Arnold, she CAN be nice… sometimes…"

Arnold smirked at his last statement.

"Holy shit!" Gerald shouted out, his sudden profanity taking Arnold by surprise, "Jamie O's coming to visit tonight! I gotta get home, sorry man." Arnold nodded and they did the handshake thing.

"See ya' tomorrow Gerald!" Arnold called after his best friend, running home.

"Good luck with Helga, man!" he shouted back and started laughing again, hearing it echo in the neighborhood. With a shrug Arnold turned to walk home. Why had Helga deliberately gotten him in trouble then tried to defend him against the teacher? Was she changing after all? He had to laugh at the thought. He suddenly remembered back to when the neighborhood nearly was destroyed. She had said that she cared about him, that he didn't doubt. He knew she was a good person and really didn't hate him like she said she did, but hearing it FROM her surprised him still. Then she said she loved him. He was slowly becoming more confused. Then she kissed him. That's what nearly sent him over the edge… what was going on?! In the end, though, he gave her a way out, a way for her to pretend she hated him again. He knew full well what he was doing. He knew how embarrassed she was, so why not? After that, though, is when all the bad stuff happened. Her bullying him increased ten-fold, and she never wanted to be alone with him. Maybe she did actually love him. Sure she confessed, but maybe it WAS just in the heat of the moment. Maybe she thought that the neighborhood WOULD be taken down and she wanted to do her best to prove she didn't hate him. Even going as far as saying that she loved him when she really didn't. He still didn't understand. He doubted he ever would. 

He reached the "Sunset Arms" boarding house and opened the door. He stood there for a second, waiting for all the animals to rush from the door, then he walked in. 

"Hey, short man," said his grandfather, stepping out from the bathroom.

"Hi grandpa," Arnold said with a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I got 'in school suspension' today for getting into a fight… with Helga." he stated slouching a bit.

"No kiddin'?" said his grandpa, scratching his head, "You mean that kid with the one eyebrow?" 

"Yeah, but she's older now, remember, grandpa? She has two eyebrows now… But yep, she's the one. Did you get call from Principal Wartz today?"

"Hmm… Pookie!? Did Arnold's school call today?!" he called to his wife in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me grandma answered it?" Arnold asked, almost begging.

"Why Howdy Tex! Why the long face?" asked his grandma, galloping into the room on an imaginary horse.

"Hi grandma," Arnold answered, sighing. "Did princi-never mind. What's for dinner?" 

Later that evening Arnold found himself in his room looking through his old yearbook. He laid on his bed and watched as the clouds moved by for a few minutes, then looked back down to the yearbook and saw _her_. The awkward-looking blond girl with the one eyebrow. He sighed again. Today had been such a long day and he was tired. He studied her picture for a few minutes, then said to himself, "Well, you sure got prettier since then, too bad your attitude couldn't change with appearance." he didn't mean to sound shallow, though. Sure, Helga wasn't exactly the prettiest girl his in class in 4th grade, but she wasn't _ugly_. In fact, in those few times she WAS nice to him he found himself actually… LIKING her… it didn't last very long though. Soon enough she'd realize she was being nice to him and snap back to her usual self. Now though, it seemed worse. Sure she was prettier, beautiful even, now, but her attitude seemed to just get uglier. It's no wonder they stopped talking after freshman year. It seemed so long ago…

--------

Ok, kind of a useless chapter, but oh well, I'm still trying this fan fiction thing out, seeing as though this is my first one. Feedback is appreciated, thanks!


	4. While You Were Sleeping

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

I got up with a fresh start the next morning. I can do this, I thought, I can go to class with Arnold and NOT make fun of him. I looked into the mirror in my room and couldn't help but see the ugly little girl with the unibrow for a second. I still felt like her. I felt as though I hadn't changed at all. I grunted at my own reflection and walked away from it. I was tired that morning, I didn't get very much sleep the night before. I was too involved in writing hate poetry about my parents to realize the time. I smirked. Well, my parents ARE good for one thing. Inspiration.

I walked into the school building and saw Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold talking amongst themselves. Phoebe saw me right off, smiling happily. 

"Oh, hello, Helga." said Phoebe sounding as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Hey, Pheebs, what's up?" 

"Gerald and I are going to the cheese festival this Friday, isn't that just great?" she said ecstatically with genuine enthusiasm.

"That's the big 'whoop'? You ALWAYS go with him," I said, as if correcting her.

"Yeah, well, it's still wonderful when he asks me," she said as she and Gerald hugged. 

"Oh yeah, I didn't mean to walk off on ya' yesterday, Gerald, I… well," I scratched the back of my head.

"That's as good as an apology for me, coming from you," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. Even though he was right, I still felt like he was selling me short. 

"So, what's up, football head?" I asked, nudging him in the arm. 

He smiled, "Nothing, Helga, just thinking about The Cheese Festival is all." I raised an eyebrow. He had this goofy expression on his face. What was wrong with him?

"Hello Arnold, it's just an ever so beautiful day, wouldn't you think so?" it was her, _Lila_, little miss perfect, little miss 'full of shit' is more like it. 

"Yeah, sure is, Lila. Can we talk?" he walked off with her without so much as a goodbye to me. Stupid football headed do-gooder! I walked off too; I needed some time to cool down. I needed some time to put my thoughts together. I needed some time behind the dumpster.

I took out my most recent picture of Arnold in my heart-shaped locket and began, "Oh my dearest, why is it when I see you I want to TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF, yet hold you in my arms and kiss that weird shaped head of yours? Oh cruel world! Why must he still like that GOOD-FOR-NOTHING freckle-faced girl? Just when we were about to get on each other's good sides again-" I heard hard breathing and stopped. "SHUT UP!" I said in a squeal and smashed the guy's face with the back of my hand. "ANYWAY!" I said, looking slightly behind me, "oh the hell with it, the moment is lost!" I got up and walked away from the dumpster, feeling slightly better, but only because I punched Brainy. That always cheered me up.

--------

"Ok, here we are again today, as you can see, one of us has left, gone to a better place…" said Mrs. Vega poetically, then continued, "gone back to their normal classes, that is. I can only hope the rest of you join them… SOON."

All that was left in the class were Arnold, Big Patty, and I. We all sat in the back row with Patty on my left, Arnold on my right, and me smack dab in the middle, watching Mrs. Vega clean out her filing cabinets. I couldn't take that kind of boredom so I sat, half-sleeping, in my desk with my head down, "Stupid Miriam… no… no smoothies…" I said in my sleep, practically drooling on the desk… on second thought, I probably was.

"So Arnold, are you going to the cheese festival?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, with Lila… you? Are you going with anyone?" 

"I WANT to go with Harold, but I think he likes Ronda. He'll probably ask her…" said Patty in that deep voice of hers. I shifted in my seat, remaining half asleep and half not.

"He'll ask you." said Arnold, reassuringly. Pfst! Why does he have to be so optimistic all the time? I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You think?" asked Patty in return, her voice a little softer. "So, Arnold, you never told me why you guys were in here in the first place."

"Well," he said then paused, probably making sure I was asleep before continuing, "Helga and I sort of got into this fight and it turned physical." Physical? We weren't having sex, we were about to fist fight! Sheesh, the wording that guy uses…

"Really? You mean…"

"No, I didn't hit her or anything" Arnold replied defensively with a nervous laugh, "She sort of was the one about to START the fight, you know?"

"Oh," Patty replied knowingly. There was a moment of silence, then, like a ton of bricks, "So, have you two ever had sex?" I coughed and stopped breathing for a second. I nearly fell out of my chair but caught myself and forced myself back down onto the surface of the damn desk. Hard. 

I had to cover my sudden reaction so I coughed a little more and mumbled, "Bob… stupid beepers… crappy commercial…" I fake-snored. Good one, I sarcastically commented to myself. 

"Pataki, are you all right?" called Mrs. Vega from her desk.

"She's fine," Arnold said, leaning closer to check if I was still asleep. There was silence. I could feel their eyes on me.

"ANYWAY, so have you?" Patty asked again. I was pretty sure I could feel the heat of Arnold blushing from my desk. I laughed at his discomfort. Again having to account for my sudden burst of laughter I mumbled a bunch of incoherent words and shifted in my sleep.

"Well, us together?" he asked, nervously, "o-or us with different people?"

"Um…" she thought about it, I swear I could feel her evil little smile. "The first one."

"Oh, no, I've never, WE've never done, had, what I mean is… why ask something like that? I mean, _YEAH_,Helga and I… that makes NO sense…" he rambled on but was cut off by her laughter. He gulped, "What?"

"I'm on to you…" she said. Even _I_ didn't get that one. What did she mean? 

"Huh?" Arnold asked as if reading my mind. 

"Well…" she looked close at me, she too checking to see if I was indeed asleep. This is great, I should pretend to fall sleep in public places more often! I get to hear everything, I thought, and no one suspects a thing! 

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you two whispering about back there?!" Mrs. Vega yelled as if we were all deaf. I flinched, hoping that neither Patty nor Arnold saw anything. 

"Nothing," they both replied. Again, inwardly I rolled my eyes. Couldn't we as students come up with a better excuse then 'nothing'?

"PATAKI!" she screamed and I sat bolt upright in my chair. "No sleeping in my class!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir…" I mumbled, my eyes still half closed. 

"WAKE UP!" she screamed.

"OKAY! I'M UP! SEE!!!" I said, leaning forward in my desk, forcing my eyelids apart with my fingers.

"Um, Helga, did you… hear anything?" Arnold asked, looking as if he were breaking out in a sweat

"Maybe…" I decided to toy with him. Bad idea.

"Did you or did you not?" Patty demanded, hovering over me. It was now my time to gulp. I looked at her and forced a smile.

"Why no, I didn't hear anything." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. Her features softened and she smiled with me.

"Good." was all she said.

After school I met up with Phoebe and together we walked to the bus. She told me all about her plans with Gerald on Friday. Pfst, The Cheese Festival. Who created such a thing, anyway? A festival devoted to cheese, come on! I sighed. I also knew Arnold was taking HER to the damn thing too. HER, meaning _Lila_, cuz I can't stand to even say her name. 

"Gerald and I are gonna go to a movie afterwards, too, do you want to join us?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Na, I'd be the third wheel, and I don't wanna intrude on your little date with tall hair boy," oops, I guess that name is harder shake than I thought.

"Come on, Helga, you won't intrude." she smiled. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs, I'm not up to it." I said as we reached the bus.

"Oh, that's ok, Helga." she replied, a little disappointed. "I never asked, but are you going to The Cheese Festival?" I gave her a 'you-really-think-I'd-go-to-_that_' look, then shook my head. "Oh, why not? It could be fun. You, me, and Gerald. We'd have a great time."

Was she feeling sorry for me? I don't like people pitying me. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" she questioned.

"It's about," I paused to look both ways, "Ice Cream. I don't get it. Why can't I just be nice to the poor… flavor? I'm always pickin' on… it, and yet…" I paused again, "I would love to just… throw myself into that big bowl of ice cream and pour syrup all over it and lick-"

"HELGA!" Phoebe squealed, blushing.

"What?" I asked. That ice cream metaphor just keeps sounding worse and worse… even the most innocent things sound completely dirty, I thought. I mean, what else can you do with ice cream that doesn't sound sexual in a sense?

"Well, I know… IT's going with Lila, I'm sorry." Phoebe said, looking down.

"I know," I sighed again, "I know…"

---------

I don't know about you, but I think that whole ice cream metaphor they used in the series was just a few words from sounding completely _wrong_, that's what I think, at least. Maybe I just have a dirty mind ;)


	5. Between Love and Cheese

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"So, man, you going with Lila to The Cheese Festival, I hear," asked Gerald as he and Arnold sat in the back of the bus. 

Arnold nodded, "Yep. It's gonna be great this time too. I bet she's forgotten all about last year…" 

"You mean when you forced her to go on the bumper cars and your shitty car short-circuited?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow, "Then all the other cars rammed the hell outta ya'? I dunno, man, she was pretty pissed off…" 

"It wasn't THAT bad…" Arnold said, fidgeting with his fingers, "I mean, other wise she wouldn't have agreed to go with me this year." Gerald looked quizzically at his best friend, then put his headphones on. Arnold relaxed a bit in his seat and let eyes wonder around the bus. There was Sheena, all 6 ft. of her, Brainy, who incidentally hadn't changed AT ALL since elementary, Ronda, with her snooty 'too-good-for-you' attitude, and then… and then there was her. Helga G. Pataki. He was still a little pissed off that she'd *ahem* attacked him, but he found it easier to get along with her in the I.S.S class. He smiled to himself. Probably because Big Patty was always right behind her keeping her in line. He wondered back to earlier that day when Patty had asked him if he and Helga had ever… well, been intimate. Why would she ask such a question? Was she blind? Did she not see Helga picking on him day to day? Did she not see the hate in Helga's eyes when ever she uttered the words 'football head'? Arnold rethought that for a second. Helga never really did have HATE in her eyes. He was almost, but not quite, sure Helga didn't hate him. 

He continued to look at her. He was somewhat glad that she's finally ditched the 'pig-tail' look and acquired a more 'grown up' one. Her hair was long and she had kept it down for the past year. It looked good with her, though. Her clothes looked as if they were all about 2 sizes too big for her though. That didn't look quite right. Maybe she had a complex about her body. With Helga he didn't doubt that. She wore grey baggy pants and a pink t-shirt. He shook his head. Wait a minute… was he actually wanting HELGA to dress sexier? What the hell?! Why should it matter to him WHAT she wore?

"Arnold, man, it's your stop." Gerald said, shattering his thought. How long had be been day dreaming about… Helga? 

"Thanks," he replied and the two did their handshake. Arnold walked off the bus and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the Sunset Arms boarding house.

--------

"BOB, MIRIAM!!! I'M HOME!!!" I shouted, slamming my door shut.

No answer.

"Figures," I mumbled and trudged upstairs. 

"OLGA!" screamed Bob.

"It's Helga!" I screamed back without stopping.

"Whatever! Someone called for you! Some hick moron!" 

I raised an eyebrow, "Stinky?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

I walked up to my room and flopped down onto the bed. What did stinky what with ME? He's never called me before… I sighed; I'd better just call him and find out before I get a headache. I rolled off my bed and searched out my room for my sophomore yearbook. I knew he put his number in there…

"AH-HA!" I said, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. It rang 4 times.

"Hello?" answered a boy with a strong hill-billyish accent.

"Uh, Stinky?" 

"Oh, hello Helga, what's up?" he talked to slow… I hated his voice… it made me so frustrated.

"Yeah, hi, you called?" why did I even call him back? Why I was I even interested? Just hang up the phone, I told myself, just hang up…

"Yes, yes I did. I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Cheese Festival with a fellow like me…" DAMN, I hated his voice… 

"What? Why? We haven't even like spoken since freshman year? Why ask now?" I was kind of confused.

"Well, I just wanted to take a pretty girl to the festival is all," I rolled my eyes. "but if you don't wanna go, that's ok…"

"Stinky you had a thing for me in like 4th grade, why call me after so long?" I still wanted an answer.

"Well," he started off, drawing out the word until it literally died on his tongue, Jesus, hurry up! I guess I'm just really impatient, "I was thinking' 'bout ya' and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Eww, thinking about me? I hope to God that's not what I think.

"Well," I paused. I didn't wanna go. I REALLY didn't wanna go with him. But… if I go with Stinky then at least I'll have a reason to go the damn festival instead of going by myself and spying on Arnold from the garbage can. "Yeah, I guess I'll go…" I said, irritably.

"Gee-wilikers! Thank you, Helga, I promise we'll have the best time ever!" I shuddered, how the hell am I going to survive a whole night talking to someone who says 'gee-wilikers'? That's not even a word! Ahhhh! Big mistake! I can't go to the-

"I'll pick you up at 6, ok? See ya' then!" Stinky said in his farm-boy voice and then hung up. 

"Well, that just sucked, didn't it?" I said out loud as I hung up the phone.

-----

The next day in class things went by pretty fast, maybe because I was dreading that night so much. The only day I WANTED school to go by slow as hell… was the fastest day of them all… maybe it was that damn conspiracy again… Dammit…

"So, Helga, you were pretty quiet today," Arnold said as he put his things into his backpack. The bell was going to ring any moment.

"What's it to ya', football head?" I said, doing the same.

"So, Helga, going to The Cheese Festival tonight?" Patty asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah," reluctantly said.

"That's great! I mean, I'm going too and maybe we could go meet up with Lila and all go together," Arnold said, happily.

"No thanks, Arnoldo, plus I have to wait at home anyway… I gotta get picked up by someone…" I mumbled the last part.

"Really? Who?" Arnold asked, sounding a little… was he disappointed? I decided to run with this.

"Yeah, Stinky asked me to go, and I just couldn't say no to that cute little hill billy," I said, putting my backpack on my desk and relaxing in my chair.

"No way, Stinky?" Patty asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, SO?!" I said, then covered my mouth. Think before you jump down someone's throat, Helga, I told myself, especially when she's 4 times your size. "I mean, yeah, he's picking me up at 6 tonight," I said, with a nervous smile and laugh.

"Oh, so I guess I'll see you there, then." Arnold said.

"Guess so, football head."

----

"I hate my life…" I said, lying on my bed. It was about 6 then, and I knew Stinky was going to arrive any minute. I sighed, I can't believe I'm spending the evening with Stinky JUST to spy on Arnold. Ok, Stinky wasn't THAT bad. I mean, he was SORT OF cute, for a guy who's about 7 ft. tall, that is. I couldn't wear my usual clothes tonight. No. I had to wear something that would get Arnold's attention. I didn't own any clothes like that! I opened my door a crack to see if anyone could see me. 'The coast is clear,' I said to myself, tip-toeing out of my room. I quietly snuck into Olga's room. She dresses like a whore, she ought to have _something _I could wear. I walked over to her closet and picked trough the garments. I couldn't wear that stuff! I guess to get attention I'll HAVE to show off some part of my body, I thought.

"This isn't _too_ bad," I said, bringing it out of the closet by the hangar. It was light pink, short mini-skirt-dress-thing. It was tight looking and had short sleeves. It also had a plunging neckline. I looked down at my chest. Hey, I may not be Pam Anderson, but I got something. Could I? No, it's too much… last time I actually wore a dress was when I wore that ugly pink one with the red stripe and the white t-shirt underneath. Hmm…

"OLGA! YOU'RE DATE'S HERE!" screamed Miriam, lazily, all the way from the kitchen. I guess this dress'll do… I thought, taking one last glance at it.

---------

"You look pretty, Helga, I never saw you wear a dress that actually accented your-"

"You wanna keep your teeth?" I threatened, holding up my fist, "If you wanna finish that statement of yours you'll have to answer to Old Betsy!" he gulped and looked straight in front of him to the road. We drove to the festival in this old beat up car that belonged to his cousin, so he said. It was this disgusting green, puke color. I gagged.

It wasn't long before we reached place. There were people everywhere. It suddenly occurred to me that ALL these people were going to see me in THIS little dress. Suddenly wearing the dress didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Stinky opened his door and walked over to open mine for me. I decided I could try to be more ladylike and let him. He really was a gentleman and I almost felt bad for taking advantage of him like that. All for Arnold…

"So, would you like to go on some rides first or sample some cheese?" he asked, slowly, frustrating me again. I saw how his face lit up at the word cheese, though.

"How about we get some cheese?" I said, in a tired, 'I'm-not-having-a-good-time' tone. He was all too happy at the mention of cheese, though, to notice. Figures… He grabbed me by the arm and we ran through the crowd of people. OH MY… GOD! I looked down and I as I was being dragged through the ocean of people I couldn't help but notice the perpetual bouncing of chest. I raised my eyebrows, 'never noticed that before…' people began to stare so I ripped my arm away from the tall goofball and walked the rest of the way, "I'm beginning to feel like he only used me to get to the cheese." I mumbled, pulling at the bottom of my skirt. The damn thing was too short. I began to walk away to find my _date_ at one of the many cheese sampling booths, when BAM! SMACK! OOF! There I go, on the floor… my business exposed to the world. I lay in the dirt dazed for a second then lifted my head to see… WHO DO YOU THINK?!

"I…I-I…" I rubbed my head and raised an eyebrow. What was he… I followed his gaze and…

"PERVERT!" I screamed! Standing up in a hurry. "You sick, football-headed bastard!" He snapped out of it and looked up at me, the angry blonde, hovering right over him. He smiled weakly. Errrrr…. 

"OW!" he shouted as I punched him in the arm. That'll teach him… I smiled and started to walk away. Wait a minute. 

"Hey, Arnoldo, where's that date of yours?" I asked, looking around at the crowds of people.

He just glared at me, stood up, and started to walk away from me. What?

"Hey, don't walk away from me! I asked you a question!" I followed him. I caught up with him and grabbed onto his arm, spinning him around. "Well? Where's Lila?" why was I so interested? Must have looked weird…

"If you MUST know, SHE'S not here!" he said, "At least not with me…"

"What, why?" I released his arm.

"Because she doesn't want to go with someone in an alternative, suspension, class! She thinks it'll be bad for her rep.," he looked back at me, "it's YOUR fault she ditched me!" he tried to walk away. 

"Arnold, wait!" I said, catching up to him again. "That's too bad about what happened, but how is it… why…" I finally stood directly in front of him, "How is it MY fault?"

"You have to ask? You're the one who got me into I.S.S. to begin with! You're the reason she won't go out with me!" I felt a little hurt by this, but I knew he was right.

I looked down and sighed, "I didn't mean to mess things up for ya'…" I scratched the back of my head. By the time I looked back at him, his face had gone from angry to disbelief. 

"Are you actually apologizing to me?" he managed to say.

"Yeah, so?! Don't get used to it either, bucko!" I said, regaining my attitude. 

"Whatever you say, Helga…" he replied. "Look, if it's ok with you, could I maybe tag along with you and Stinky?"

"Tag along? I think I've technically been dumped for cheese. The boy won't miss me if it's just us." Did I actually say that? I did!

"So are you saying that WE should just hang out?" he asked again, with his usual lop-sided grin. Before I could say anything, and knowing me probably ruin the moment, he continued, "That's great, I'd love to."

What can I say, it was great. I saw stinky a few more times that night, hovering around Cheese stands and whatnot, he didn't seem to even remember that he'd brought me here. That was ok, though. That was REALLY ok. I was having the time of my life. We rode every ride there. He even commented, probably more to himself, that Lila never wanted to ride any of the good rides, she didn't even wanna ride the bumper cars! But of course I knew that… that probably was the most wonderful thing I'd ever heard. It finally made me feel I was better than someone to him. Like we were finally level with each other. Now, don't get me wrong, I had a great time, but I didn't let myself go out of character one bit. We had the occasional sarcasm come in and the names 'football head', 'Arnoldo', and 'hair boy' sometimes found their way into our conversation, but other than that we were actually getting along. It was bliss.

Everyone was leaving, the place was nearly desolate, but Arnold and I stayed talking about nothing in particular while sitting in the dirt near a cheese stand. "Remember when the teachers went on strike?" Laughed Arnold.

"Yeah, that was a great idea you had, there," I commented, taking a handful of dirt and letting it slide through my fingers. "How come you were always the leader of the group? Always the one to fix everything?" I guess being nice was a product of it being 11 o'clock and me very tired.

He shrugged and blushed, "I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"Oh come on, you were ALWAYS the one to SAVE the day," I said, drawing designs in the dirt, never looking to make eye contact with him.

"Remember when I DID save the day?" he wasn't referring to…

"Yeah, you came galloping in on your white horse again," I felt uncomfortable on the subject.

"As I remember it you and Gerald helped he also, 'deep voice'…" he said the last part kind of low, almost seductively. That didn't register right off, though, all I thought about was the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the subject I most feared.

"Yeah, well…" I started, I had to steer the conversation elsewhere, "So are you and Lila going out now, or what?" 

"No, not really," he said, I could tell he was uncomfortable, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said, picking up and handful of dirt again and letting it slip through my fingers. I could feel his eyes on me again. I could have smacked myself then. I was never going to be good at the lady-like thing, I could tell. My dress had scrunched up to the top of thighs and I could see the beginnings, or the ends however you look at it, of my underwear. I sighed to myself but then smiled. Big Patty wasn't around so I could toy with him all I wanted. I picked up another handful of dirt and let it fall like sand out of an hourglass onto my thigh. I started trying to make a design when he leaned over and started to help me. He moved his fingers over me to spread out the dirt evenly, then traced little spirally designs in it. It felt… it felt…

"Hey!" shouted a man from behind. Arnold jumped back to the sitting position he was in earlier before scooting closer to me. "What are you two still doing here? The festival is closed. Get outta here!" he waved his flashlight around as an effect. Indeed no one else was around, everything was shut down.

"H-Helga, can I walk you home?" he asked, looking away from me, scratching the back of his head. I smiled a little.

"No." I said and he looked up, "Can I walk YOU home?" he smiled and helped me up. The two of us then began our journey to the Sunset Arms boarding house...

----

I'm so happy, I actually made a longer chapter. I would have continued it, but I decided to leave _that_ until the next chapter. It should be interesting… hehe. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!


	6. We Were Only Freshmen...

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

It took us a good 15 minutes to finally get back to the boarding house. It was also pretty late and my feet were failing me. I nearly tripped over myself about three times. I looked like a drunk. It was probably also due to the fact that I was wearing my big, clunky, tennis shoes with the dress. Yes, I worse sneakers with the little skirt thing. So?! Can't a person have their own style?! 

"So, Helga, do you wanna come up?" he asked as we reached his stoop. What was he suggesting…

"Are you sure we won't make too much noise?" I asked, a bit of a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. 

"We can be quiet, can't we?" he asked again.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" I asked in return. He frowned and looked at me questioningly. Jeeze, this guy is dense… "Never mind…" I said and started to walk up the stairs of his stoop.

"No, we can't go in that way, we'll wake everyone up." he said and motioned for me to follow him. We ran to the side of the building where his fire escape was. He started climbing the later but I didn't budge. I knew what we were going to have to do.

"There's no way I'm climbing through that window of yours, buddy," I wasn't being a whimp or girly or anything… it's just, well, even _I_ knew that climbing through the window with the little dress I had on couldn't possibly come out too well. I may not be ladylike, but I know my boundaries.

"Come on, it's nothing." he said, stopping in mid step. "I'll help you,"

"Look, I didn't NEED help, I was just worried about…" I paused, "outta my way!" I got up into the latter and pushed my way past him. I could do this. 

We got up to his window and stopped while he checked to see if it was open. He smiled.

"You know, for once I'm glad you're a stupid football head and forgot to lock your own window… otherwise we would have had to camp out on your fire escape." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I… thank… you?" he looked confused. I smiled to myself. He didn't know whether to take what'd I'd said as a compliment or an insult. It was probably a mixture of both. He opened the window as far as he could then stepped back. "Ladies first." he motion with his hands.

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was smiling brightly. I walked over to the window and inspected it. Hmm… I COULD fit into, no doubt about that… the only problem would be trying to keep my dress on while I was sliding through that thing. I decided not to think about it too much and got up onto the window's ledge, stuck my legs through and then turned around to scoot my butt through first. Everything went smoothly until I heard a strange ripping sound. I disregarded it and continued to inch through. I heard it again, sounding more urgent this time. I realized then that my dress HAD gotten caught on something.

"Uh, Helga, I think your dress is caught on the window somewhere, " Arnold said, almost in a slight laugh.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I nearly shouted. "Could you maybe help me out here?!" he started to smile so he looked down, trying in vain not to laugh at my predicament. "What are you laughing at, football head?! Help me get outta here!" he burst out laughing. If I hadn't been stuck in that thing I would have beat the crap out of him. He probably knew I was going to get stuck.

"Maybe I should just leave you there… maybe you'll think twice about calling me football head!" he said, laughing obnoxiously. 

"JUST HELP ME!" I shouted.

"SHHHH!!" he raised a finger to his lips. "Do you want everyone to know I'm sneaking you in through my… window…" he started laughing again. I glared at him, "Ok, ok, what exactly do you want ME to do?" 

"I don't know, something!" I rolled my eyes. He looked away for a minute then turned back and snapped his fingers.

"I'll go through the front door and up to my room and pull you out from there. No one would get suspicious if _I_ just walk through the door. They'll think I'm just getting home." he turned and almost ran down the latter. He turned the corner of the building and disappeared from sight. I hoped to God he would get there soon. All I needed was his grandma to walk in with some green tea for him and see my big ass sticking through the window. I realize it was 11 o'clock at night, but you know those crazy people are always unpredictable. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs from inside and prayed they were Arnold's. The door creaked open slowly and then shut. "You ok, Helga?" he whispered.

"No." I simply stated. I dangled my legs in hope that he'd get the idea that I want out as soon as possible. No such luck.

"I see you're a 'Hanes Her Way' type of girl." My face instantly became red, but for once it was safe to assume that he couldn't see me. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked, a little confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, criminy!" I threw my hands up. 

"Apparently." he said, which fueled my frustration and anger more.

"Grab on my legs… and… pull…" I said, my voice trembling from anger, "that way I can grab onto the dress and make sure the whole thing doesn't rip off."

He got behind me and hesitantly grabbed onto my calves. He tugged a little, then stopped. He was probably afraid to hurt me. 

"Oh come on, football head, you can do better than that!" I said, irritated. With renewed determination he grabbed a hold of my waist and violently pulled me out. There I go I again. Onto the floor. Jesus…

"I-I'm sorry, Helga! Did I hurt you?!" he asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I groaned. My ass REALLY hurt and the football head did nothing to break my fall. I realized then that his carpeting wasn't very soft. 

"I'm fine." I said, irritably, lying on his floor. I stared up at the ceiling until he walked over to me and came into view, "I think I broke my tail bone." he chuckled.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You didn't even fall every hard." he reached out a hand and helped my up off the floor. I looked down at the tattered remains of Olga's dress. Heh, she'll never wear this one again, I said to myself, noticing the big tear down the middle. "I'll refund you for that dress if you want." 

"No, that's ok, it's Olga's anyway." I muttered, dusting myself off.

"Since when do you wear Olga's clothes?" he question, walking over to his couch and sitting down. 

"Since today, football head, you got a problem with that?!" I turned and sat down on his bed, crossing my arms.

"No, in fact maybe you should wear her clothes more often." he blushed, "But maybe you should wear things a little less… short." I shook my head.

"I look like a crack whore." I said, looking down at myself and laughing. He eventually joined in with me, "I don't think I'll be wearing this stuff on a regular basis." 

Things fell silent for a second as I looked around his room. It really hadn't changed much since the last time it'd been there. Freshman year. 

---Flashback---

That night was probably the worst and yet most wonderful experience of my life. Ronda had had one of her stupid snooty parties and by the second hour we were there mostly everyone was fixing to leave. Arnold, with all his bright ideas, suggested they finish the party at his house. Everyone was only too happy to oblige. As predicted, the party lasted for a good long while. The house lie in ruins for a few days after that, but that's a different story. Anyway, his grandparents really didn't mind, in fact it gave his grandma the chance to be the life the party with all her crazy ways. A lot of people snuck beer and wine coolers into the house and, not surprisingly, his grandparents knew nothing about it. 

By 3 a.m. everyone was gone except me, Gerald, Phoebe, and Arnold, who were all up in his room. I knew for a fact that I'd had just a little too much to drink to I was pretty much a motionless blob on his bed while the three other people talked and joked around. Phoebe was my designated buddy. As long as she stayed there, I had to. I'm not stupid enough to try to walk home drunk off my ass. Arnold was also a little tipsy but still tried to join into the conversation whenever he could. That night was the first time Gerald and Phoebe kissed. That's when their relationship started, for real. Going back to the fact that I couldn't leave until Pheebs left, it really sucked for me having her with Gerald all night, talking and so forth. Gerald finally left at around 3:30 or 4. 

"Helga, I'm going, lets get you home." Phoebe said, trying to help me off the bed. Phoebe, as small as she was, wasn't strong enough to get me up and so she gave up and thought a second about an alternative. "Arnold, do you think you could get Helga home? I'm tired and I don't think I could manage to get her even to the car." Phoebe looked down, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but-"

"I'll do it." he said. Standing up from his couch, "it's no inconvenience."

"Are you sure? I mean if you think Helga's bad when she's sober then,-"

"I can handle it." he said with a slight smile. "You'd better be getting home, though, it's late." Phoebe nodded and turned to look at me one more time. I made a slaphappy smile and waved goodbye to her. She smiled and turned to leave. 

"Good luck," I heard her say to Arnold before leaving the room and shutting his door. He walked over to me and sat down along side me on the bed. 

"I guess we'd better be getting you home, " he said. I still had a smile as I closed me eyes for a few seconds. The next thing I felt was him brushing my bangs away form my eyes. Things got very blurry after that. I couldn't remember how it happened or why, but… the next thing I knew we were in some sort of an embrace, kissing, touching… it was funny, under any other circumstances I would have slapped him silly for touching me in the places that he did. I wanted him to touch me. I guess that was the difference… after that things probably got a little out of control. I knew it was wrong, but I continued anyway.

Suddenly we were both lying on the bed and he'd positioned himself in a way over me. I knew we were still clothed at that point, but not for long. There was more touching, more feeling around. I got the impression that he'd never touched a girl the way he was touching me. I sensed he was really nervous.

That night I wore my usual outfit, a pair of baggy pants and a regular big t-shirt. His hands found their way inside my shirt and around to the back to my bra. We laughed a little as he struggled with the clasp. After fumbling with it unsuccessfully for minutes, I smiled and grabbed onto his arm. "Let me," I said with a slight giggle. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. Then came the bra. He looked down at me, blushing. I knew then for a fact that he'd never seen a girl naked.

Soon there were no clothes left on either of us and I suddenly thought that maybe he'd done this on purpose… that maybe his whole noble act to take me home was just to get into my pants, but I knew he wasn't like that. He wouldn't take advantage of someone in that way. 

We were only 15 and didn't have much experience, if any, in that department. Although completely the opposite, that time seemed kind of innocent in a way. Neither of us really knew what we were doing. We experimented until we found what felt good. Contrary to what people had been telling me for years, my first time didn't hurt really at all. Maybe the alcohol acted as a painkiller or something. All I knew was that it felt natural. It felt right. He acted in ways I never knew he could. He was dominating at times; he took control when he felt it necessary. Coming from him, it made the whole experience that much more enjoyable and sexy… it made it fun. 

The next morning reality came crashing in. Not only did I have a hangover from hell, but I'd lost my virginity to the football head. He and I sat in his bed, still naked, I holding up the blanket to cover myself. We didn't look at one another. It was awkward. What possessed us to act the way we did? I suddenly felt terrible. He had also lost his virginity… to me… of all people, _I_ was his first. It must have been disappointing to him. When we finally found it in us to speak, we decided that we'd keep that *ahem* experience to ourselves. Act as though it never happened. Don't even tell Pheebs and Gerald. Ect… I felt horrible and I just wanted to go home. I got dressed, hurriedly and asked him to take me home… like he was supposed do to the night before.

After that, we stopped talking at school, or anywhere. Not completely, but we couldn't talk friendly anymore, not that we did a lot of that to begin with, but still… I began to make fun of him a lot again, treating him as if we were in 4th grade again…

----End Flashback---

I snapped out of my thought when he got up and walked over to his CD player. The song he played reminded me of something I'd heard on a commercial once. Pure Moods or something.

"What is this, mood music?" I asked, sarcastically. He nodded. "I didn't take you for the type that would listen to that."

"I listen to it to get my mind off of things…" he said and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. Suddenly everything he did felt so familiar. "About the Lila thing," he started, coming out of nowhere, "it's not TOTALLY your fault I'm in I.S.S…. I mean, I did have some part in it or else principal Wartz wouldn't have put me in the class also." he looked down.

"Oh, come on, cheer up!" I said, rolling my eyes, "You'll get out by next week! It's not the end of the world!"

"Well, to me, it is. I've never even been in detention this year and suddenly I'm in alternative? I hope it doesn't mess up my record…" there was the guilt again. I hated feeling guilty.

"Well your record's gotta be better than mine, look at the bright side." I said, faking a smile, "I've gotten into detention more times this year than I can count. So many, they'll probably come back to haunt me at graduation and make it so I can't graduate. See, football head, you got it better than I do."

He smiled at this. Things fell silent again. The awkwardness…

"Remember that night… when Ronda's party was kinda cancelled and came to my house?" he asked, scratching the back of his head and looking away from me.

I froze. "I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about." I said, looking away from him as well.

"Sure you do, remember, that was the night Phoebe and Gerald got together." he said. Was that all he was going to say about it?

"Ok, so I DO remember it… why do you bring it up?" I had to know.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I was just thing about… well…" he laid back on his bed and stared up at the night sky through his skylight. "I was just thinking about what happened that night."

"Oh," I said, softly. I felt terrible all over again. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he finally looked at me.

"For… you know… me being the… first." I said, lying back with him, both of us staring up.

"You don't have to be sorry, you know…"

"Yes I do… I saw how… disappointed you were… I knew you probably would have wanted to that stuff with someone you cared about."

"What? That's not true. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. That wasn't why I was disappointed." I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I felt horrible for… you know, taking advantage of you… I thought for sure you'd hate me… more than you already did, that is…" what the hell? All this time I thought I was the one who was supposed to be sorry.

"You didn't take advantage of me." I said, turning on my side to look at him, "We both had too much to drink… it just happened…"

"No, you don't understand. It didn't just _happen_. I didn't have that much to drink at all. First of all because if I got drunk my grandparents would be disappointed in me and angry… Well, anyway, I wasn't drunk. I knew full well what I was doing. I did. I did take advantage of you…" he what?! For some reason I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did to hear that from him. He… _used_… me? I couldn't believe that. I looked away from him. I couldn't look at him; I couldn't let him see that he'd hurt me.

"Oh," I started softly, "so you just used me?" I got up from his bed. "I-I think I want to go home now."

"No, wait!" he said, getting off the bed as well. "Helga, you don't understand, I wanted to do that with you, I did! You weren't 'just there' or whatever, I wanted it to be with you!" he grabbed onto my shoulders. I looked away.

"Then why did we agree not to tell anyone? Were you ashamed of me?" I looked back at him, glaring. 

"YOU were the one who decided we shouldn't tell anyone! I just agreed with you because I felt awful about what I did to you!"

"Why? I'm not a little girl, I can say no if I don't want something! If I didn't want you do that stuff with me, believe me bucko, you would have known."

Things fell silent for a second again, his hands still gripping my shoulders. "Helga…" he started. I looked back at him and I suddenly felt that old 'weak in the knees' thing. We looked at one another, eyes shifting from eyes to lips to eyes… I didn't feel angry or hurt anymore… I felt something… _different…_

I'm taking things into my own hands, I thought. Suddenly I violently grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him toward me into a passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise but slowly went along with it and began kissing me back, just as hard…

-----

Jeeze, now I'm not so happy about making long chapters… there's too much to explain. I guess I'll have to continue into the next chapter. 


	7. What He Wants

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

I was the one to break the kiss and I back up. What was I doing? He did the same, taking a few steps back. He had a worried expression on his face. Like I would beat the living daylights out of him, or something. My eyes darted all over the room, I was confused.

"Uh, Helga?" he asked, slightly out of breath. 

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath to calm my own breathing. He walked back to his bed and rubbed his eyes as he sat down.

"What was… we…" he looked expectantly at me.

"I… well, we…" I looked down and nervously scratched the back of my head.

"Just… got…. caught up in the heat of the moment?" I know I've heard that before somewhere…

"Yeah," I gladly said with relief. The last thing I needed was to explain myself to him. Things when silent again. 

"Helga, do you remember the first time we met?" he smiled timidly.

"Yeah, I think so," I frowned. 

"I remember I offered my umbrella to you because it was raining and you'd gotten mud slashed all over you…" he said more to himself than to me.

"Why do you bring it up?" I asked, keeping the frown on my face.

He looked down, "I was just thinking… you and I _were_ the first to meet out of our class and you _did_ give me my first kiss… I guess it seems only natural that you were my first… you know." he slightly laughed at this. So that's where he was going with the trip down memory lane…

I walked over to sit next to him on the bed. Our hands brushed against one another. The old familiar tension was between us again. "So, what IS the deal with you and Lila, anyway?" I knew I was bringing the subject back to something awkward.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving his hand from mine and placing his hands in his lap, staring down at them.

"I dunno, I was just asking…" I lied.

"Well, we're not going out or anything,-"

"I know, I know, because I got you into I.S.S. right?" I wearily asked, throwing a little sarcasm into it.

"Sort of." he replied. Things were quiet again. Damn, if I had a dime for every time an awkward silence fell between us I'd be a VERY rich girl…

We turned to look at one another, studying each other's face, then suddenly, and totally unlike him, he grabbed onto the sides of my face and brought me into a kiss. I was completely surprised.

When I was finally able to get enough air I practically, yelled, "What are you doing, football head?!" he stopped and leaned away from me, slightly out of breath. I wore an expression of utter surprise. 

He looked down then back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I just…" he struggled for an explanation. As my breathing began to return to normal my features softened and I smiled.

"Got caught up in the moment?" I asked, innocently, finishing his sentence. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I guess I gave him a way out. Just as he gave me a way out when we "saved" the neighborhood. He looked down again, fidgeting with his fingers. I leaned over to him, scooting closer. It was time. It was time to be nicer to him. It was time to show him my good side… the side he KNOWS I have… I placed my hands on his and he looked up. We stared at one another again and slowly inched out faces closer and closer. 

I stopped. We were only about a centimeter from each other and I could feel his breath on my lips. "What do you say we get caught up in the heat of the moment again?" I asked and he smiled. I leaned in a bit closer and locked lips with him. I let go of his hands and placed mine around his neck. The kiss was sensual and didn't hold a lot of urgency like the two we'd shared before. After a while my hands fell from their place at his neck and glided down his back. He shuttered. All that time his hands remained in his lap. I knew he was afraid to touch me… probably afraid I'd threaten him with Old Betsy if he did so. I smiled against his mouth; it was kind of sweet in a way. 

He finally reached out and grabbed a hold of my waist, keeping his hands firmly there. I moved my hands about his back then moved them around to his chest. I smiled wickedly and pushed him down to his bed. He gasped as I did so and tried to reach for me. I grabbed his hands and intertwined my fingers with his, pushing them too down to the bed above his head. I then move to straddle him looked down at him. He was still surprised at my bold move and looked up at me slightly confused. I smirked and moved my head down to kiss him again. I let his hands go free but kept my own above his head to keep myself up. He felt around more, now. I broke the kiss yet again and started to unbutton the plaid, red shirt he wore. He smiled up at me as I did so, eyes half-lidded. He hands reached for the bottom of my dress and I lifted my rear a little so he could pull it over my head. 

Soon enough my dress was on the floor closely followed by his shirt. I leaned down to kiss him again but before I could he grabbed a hold of my thighs and flipped us over so that he was now on top of me. I liked it when he took control…

Breathlessly he looked me in the eyes. I looked up at those beautiful green orbs. They allowed you to practically see right through to his soul. They held so much honesty. They were nothing like me. Here I was, a girl who constantly bullied him around yet loved him. I was the one who caused him the most pain yet I was the one who cared the most about him. The irony… I couldn't even be honest with him about the way I felt about him. I didn't deserve him. He deserved someone honest; someone good; someone not like me.

"I can't do this." I said, pushing him off of me. I sat up and reached by the bed for my dress.

"What, why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, troubled.

"No, you did nothing wrong…" I slipped the torn dress back on and stood up. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I should be home. You don't need this, you need Lila, after all you asked her to the cheese festival, you must want her, you do." I rushed all in one breath, frantically. I looked around the room and he stood up from the bed.

"Where did THAT come from?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I got you into I.S.S. and ruined your record, and ruined your chances with Lila. You don't want this, believe me, you don't." I looked for an escape. I glanced at his open window then at his door and figured leaving through the door would a lot safer for me. I ran for the door handle but he stepped in front, blocking my exit.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, squinting his eyes, as if searching mine for the answer.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just have to go. I'm sorry, I'll fix everything I promise." he raised an eyebrow again. I knew he wouldn't understand what I meant. I pushed him out of my way and threw open his door. I ran down the hall and he chased after me down his stairs to his room, then stopped.

"Wait!" he yelled, probably forgetting that it might wake up the tenants. I ran to his front door, threw it open and ran off into the night. All I wanted was to get home.

----

Doors started opening in the boarding house and people walked out into the hall, all of them wanting to know what the commotion was about. Arnold stood, bare-chested, in the middle of the hallway looking confused.

"Arnold, are you ok?" asked Ernie, taking a step forward to him. "I heard footsteps, running… is everything ok?"

Arnold sighed and nodded. "Everything's fine, you can go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" Susie asked further. 

"Yeah." Arnold hung his head and turned to walk away.

"Hey, short man, what was all the noise about?" his grandpa asked, walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Arnold didn't understand why his grandpa still called him 'short man' when in fact he was practically taller than he was. He sighed again.

"It's ok, grandpa, I'm going back to bed." his grandpa gave him a knowing grin and patted his grandson on the back.

"Ok, short man, see you in the morning, then." 

As his grandfather left the rest of the tenants followed back into their rooms, talking amongst themselves and speculating what had happened.

What HAD happed? Arnold couldn't help but wonder…

-----

"How was The Cheese Festival?" I asked as Pheebs and I boarded the bus to school that rainy Monday morning. 

"It was wonderful, Helga, you should have been there," she replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"I WAS there," I said with a sigh, "Stinky called and invited me to go… I didn't tell you 'cuz I didn't want to look like a chump. You know, cuz I made such a big deal with you about how I didn't wanna go." I slouched in the seat.

"Oh, that's ok, Helga," she said in a sweet voice, "Are you ok? You don't sound like yourself this morning."

"I don't feel too good." I said, "Pheebs, if I tell you something you promise not to freak out?"

"Why would I freak out, Helga?" she innocently asked.

"Well," I took a deep breath before continuing, "When I got to The Cheese Festival Stinky sorta ditched me for cheese. He spent the whole time at the cheese stands."

"Oh, that's terrible, so you didn't have a good time?"

"I did… but not with Stinky. I saw," I paused to look both ways, "ice cream there and he'd just gotten ditched by Lila. She said that she couldn't go with a," I paused again, "_flavor_ like him. Someone who was in alternative, that is. Well, WE ended up spending the whole time together."

"That's great, Helga!" she said, excitedly.

"No, you see… we went back to his house and he snuck me into his room. We talked a little and kissed, and then…" I paused again at the surprised look on her face.

"And then…?" she pushed.

"And we were about to *ahem* but I couldn't do it, Pheebs…"

"Wait, so you and," she paused," ice cream were going to…? And you kissed him too? Whoa… don't you think you're moving too fast? Maybe that's why you couldn't do it. You probably wanted your first time to be special and planned out more."

"That's just it… it wasn't going to be my first time." I paused, as I heard her gasp.

"Helga, you didn't?!" she squealed.

"Yep, I sure did… and guess with who…"

Meanwhile---

"So you were going to fuck Helga G. Pataki?"

"Yeah, that's right," Arnold sighed. The two of them sat on the same bus as Helga and Phoebe, but in the back where there weren't many people.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold, a bold kid…" Gerald said, shaking his head, "How did Helga let you get that far anyway, man? I would have figured if you'd even touched her she'd have castrated you!! He laughed.

"It's not funny, Gerald," Arnold looked sadly at his best friend.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he held up his hands in defense, "Whatever happened to Lila? I mean, you were supposed to go with her, why'd she ditch you?"

"She said that she didn't want to ruin her rep and go with someone in an alternative class."

"So she basically said she was too good for you." Gerald finished.

"Right again."

"Well, no offence man, but with an attitude like that I'm not surprised you'd rather spend the time with Helga. Like you always used to say, she may act mean but she's got a good heart." Gerald said, leaning in his seat, "With Lila, though, what you see is what you get. A snotty 'miss perfect' girl, who thinks she's better than everyone."

-----

"I take it you three went to The Cheese Festival?" Mrs. Vega asked as me, Patty, and Arnold walked into the I.S.S. room. We all walked to the back of the room to sit in our usual seats; Patty on my left, Arnold on my right.

"Yeah, we did." Arnold spoke for all of us.

"Was it fun?" Vega asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah, it was," he replied, looking at me. I looked away.

"So, Patty, did you go?" I asked, focusing my attention to her.

"Yeah, I went with Harold." she said, getting a dreamy look her eye.

"Yeah, I know," I said, then covered my mouth.

"You do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, Arnold told me you were probably gonna go with him." I nervously said. I'd forgotten that I was supposed to be asleep when the information was given.

"Uh huh," she said leaning in her desk, "You wouldn't perhaps he lying to me, would you?"

"Why no, of course not!" I said, putting my hands up in defense. I smiled weakly. 

Suddenly I remembered something I had to do, "Mrs. Vega!" I yelled, waving my hand.

"What is it, Pataki?" she irritably asked.

I stood from my desk and practically ran to hers. "May I use the pass?"

"I thought I told you that you couldn't use it ever again." she stated, getting up from her sitting position on the desk and waking back to her seat.

"Please, it's important."

I stood there looking at her. She looked at me. It seemed like forever had passed when she finally nodded. Yes!

"Thank you," I said, running out of the classroom to my destination.

"NO RUNNING, PATAKI!" I heard her scream from the classroom.

"What's her hurry?" Patty asked, turning to Arnold.

"I don't know, maybe she really had to pee."

-----

"Principal Wartz?" I asked, peaking my head into his office.

"Oh, Pataki, it's you. Come in," he said, looking up from his paper work.

"I came to talk to you about something important," I started, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Well, what is it?"

"Remember how you gave BOTH Arnold and I I.S.S. for that fight we got into?"

"Yes, keep going..."

"Well, I came here to tell you that you've made a huge mistake."

"Come again?"

"Well, _I_ was the one who started and ended the fight. _I _was messing with _him_. He has no reason to be in I.S.S. unless being a victim is punishable." I said, folding my arms. I was actually doing the right thing.

"That's very noble of you to do. Sticking up for your fellow student like that. Even more so, a student you were about to beat up. I'm afraid you're right, there's had been a terrible mistake. I'll talk to Mrs. Vega as soon as possible, he'll be out of that class ASAP." he said.

I was so relieved. I stuck up for Arnold. "Thank you," I said, and stood up from the chair.

"As for you," he started, and I sat back down in the chair, "I believe there's the little matter of you lying to me when I put you guys in there in the first place."

"I didn't lie to you." I said, incredulously.

"Well, you certainly didn't say anything about this then, you didn't stand up for him when it counted. The poor boy has lost out on grades for a full week! No, no, that won't due. I'll talk to his teachers about that, but you're not going to get away with it."

"I'm standing up for him now, that has to count for something!" I said, pleadingly.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to add on another week to your time."

"What?!" I stood up, "You can't do that! Just because I didn't come to you earlier and tell you this?! That's stupid! You should be happy I came at all and saved his butt!"

"Well, I'm afraid you can't save your own. Another week, no more, no less." he said, unfeelingly, without looking at me.

I dropped my hands to my sides, "Come on, I'll fail if you do that. I'll get so many zeros I'll probably have to take every class over again." he didn't say anything. For what seemed like minutes he remained silent, probably knowingly making me suffer more.

"Hmm…" he thought for a second, "I guess you DID do a very noble thing coming in here and telling me this… I still have to punish you, but I guess only two more days will suffice." he sighed, "Now, go back to class, I have work to be done."

"Thank you," I said one last time. I nearly skipped out of his office I was so happy. I did the right thing! His record won't be ruined and Lila will like him now. Everything will be back to normal.

On the way back to class I shared my good news with Pheebs, getting her out of class once again. She was proud of me too. She asked me, though, why in the world did I want Lila to like him again… I guess I just wanted him to be happy and have a perfect girlfriend… an honest one.

-------

This is totally off the subject of my story and everything but… I was watching Hey Arnold today and the show was primarily about Sid. Suddenly it occurred to me, excuse my vulgarity, but why does his nose look like a penis in the middle of his face? Well, it doesn't literally look like a penis, but you know what I mean… so I thought, 'jeeze, you know, I thought Arnold had it bad with his football shaped head, but poor Sid!'


	8. When I'm Standing In The Rain

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

I walked happily back into the I.S.S. room. I had a broad smile that spread from ear to ear. Who cares if I have to spend two days more in this stupid class, I thought, at least I don't feel so guilty anymore. I twirled a few times upon entering the classroom and gingerly gave the pass back to Vega.

"You're certainly in a better mood, Pataki," she said, smiling at my sudden, and great, change of attitude.

"Yep," was all I said. I almost skipped back to my desk but remembered to control my behavior.

"Must have been some pee, eh, Helga?" Patty said, with a wink. I didn't know what THAT was about, but nothing then could spoil my good mood.

"So Patty, how was your little date thing with Harold? What happened at the cheese thing?" I sat down, not even looking once at Arnold. I felt something tugging at my heart, but I ignored it. I was doing the right thing… I knew I was…

"It was great. We rode a bunch of rides, ate cheese… I saw stinky there, but I didn't see you, where were you?" she asked, innocently. Should I tell her I was with Arnold? No, no… that would just make her start asking those stupid questions about us having sex…

"I was around…" I said, looking into my book bag for some paper. 

"I see." she said slowly, winking again. What's with all the winking?! "So… I saw you with Arnold, though, did you ditch Stinky or something?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips. Oh, that's what she was winking about…

"Yeah, I was with _him_. We both got ditched by our dates. Stinky loved cheese just a tad more than spending the evening with me. Can't say I was disappointed, though." she laughed a little, "and Arnold's date, well, she just didn't wanna go, I guess." I looked over at him. He sat with his head down, probably sleeping. I was smarter than that, though. He could be trying to fool me to see what I might say if I thought he was asleep. I guess I was becoming a little paranoid, heh. 

"Well, at least you went together, right? You had a little fun." she said. 

"Yeah, I did," I couldn't lie, "even if it WAS with the stupid football head."

She smirked. Patty was just one of those people who could see right through me. She knew when I was lying. The casual onlooker might think that WE should have been the best friends instead of the complete opposites Pheebs and I were. Patty KNEW me, and I didn't even know how.

There was a sudden loud knock at the door which arose Arnold from his slight nap. "Mrs. Vega," said Principal Wartz. For a brief second he glanced at me, then looked back to Vega.

"Yes Mr. Wartz?" she said, standing up from her desk to go greet him.

"I'm here for Arnold." Wartz handed her a note.

I looked at Arnold out of the corner of my eye and saw him frown. 

"Well, it says here that you're released from I.S.S.," Vega started, "get your things together and you're to be escorted to your 1st period class." even SHE sounded confused, I could only imagine what was going through _his_ mind.

Arnold sat unmoving for a minute, "But, Mrs. Vega, that can't be possible."

"Apparently it is, football head," I said looking at him. He looked back at me for only a second before Wartz told him to hurry up, that he 'didn't have all day'.

"I'll see you around, then, Patty… Helga…" he got this things together and walked to the front of the classroom. He turned to give me one last confused glance before following Wartz out of the room.

"Well, there goes another one of my students…" Vega commented walking back to her desk to fill out the paper work.

"_You_ did that, didn't you." Patty accused with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You got him out of this class." how could she know that?

"No I didn't," I nervously said, "Wartz probably just realized he'd made a terrible mistake, that's all."

"Sure, Helga. That's why you ran out of the classroom isn't it? You talked to Wartz."

"Ok so I did! Don't tell anyone, though, I don't want people thinking I actually _like _the guy or anything…" I looked away.

"It's ok, Helga I won't tell anyone. And I already know you like him so It's not like some huge surprise." my eyebrows shot up. She knows everything…

"You do?" 

"I'm not so dumb after all am I?" she said with a smirk.

"Not at all…" I said astonished.

"You know, Helga, I knew you weren't really sleeping that day in class. You might have been able to fool Arnold, but not me."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not deaf, dumb, AND blind, you know…" she replied.

I smiled. I was beginning to like my time in this I.S.S. class after all.

-----

"Hey, Pheebs!" I said, closing my locker after school. "Whatdya say we go see a movie today, I'm just in a great mood." I sighed happily.

"That'd be great Helga, but…"

I rolled my eyes, "OK, you can invite Gerald, I guess." she hugged me.

"Thanks Helga! What time are we going?" I shrugged. "Shall we look at the movie times? Can we go to your house after I ask my parents?"

I nodded, and followed her to the bus. We stepped on and walked to our usual seats. "Helga, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so happy? I mean, I understand that making things better for… 'ice cream'… is what you wanted all along, but… if you still care about him, why ruin your chances with him?" stupid Phoebe and all her stupid logic…

"I think I already HAVE ruined my chances, Pheebs, so what's the harm in helping his life to get a little better?"

"The harm is it's going to tear you apart!" she said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on the bus." she smiled weakly, "Sorry, Helga… got a little carried away there…" she giggled nervously. 

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?!" I shouted and all together everyone turned around and diverted their attention away from me.

"I just don't think this way of thinking is healthy for you." Phoebe looked down.

"Oh, come on, Pheebs, I'll be ok." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Just then Arnold and Gerald stepped onto the bus. Phoebe smiled at Gerald and he winked at her in return. They walked past us and sat in the very back of the bus. Arnold never looked at me once. He and Gerald were too engrossed in a conversation about something to notice me. Thank God. I mean, what would Phoebe have said if Arnold looked at me? I didn't need to talk about this any further with her. It was making me think twice and I didn't want to back down from my decision to fix Arnold's problems at my own expense. I was finally doing something unselfish…

She sighed, "So you think what you're doing is right?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"OKAY Helga, I guess I can't change your mind, now can I?" 

-----

"BOB, MIRIAM!! I'M HOME!! I BROUGHT PHOEBE WITH ME!!" I screamed as Pheebs and I walked into the house. Phoebe winced at my loud entrance.

"Oh, Olga, it's you…" Big Bob said, walking out of the living room. "I gotta ask you something." 

"Pheebs, go upstairs and wait for me, I'll be right up." I said to her. She nodded and walked the rest of the way upstairs. 

"I need you to-"

"Uh, uh, uh," I shook my finger, "I'm not doing anything until you get my name right." I smirked.

"Look, Olga, I don't have time for this nonsense-"

"You called me Olga again." I said, "Can you say HELGA?" H-E-L-G-A?"

"That's what I said."

"No, you said, Olga."

"OK, FINE, HELGA!" he said, losing his patience, "Just go outside and take out the trash!"

"Whoo! Go DAD!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm, throwing my hands in the air, "You got my name right! You deserve a cookie!" I rolled my eyes. He raised an eyebrow then walked back into the living room, shaking his head. I didn't care, I was still in too good of a mood to let anything bother me. 

As soon as I got back from taking out the trash I walked up to my room to get Phoebe. I opened the door and saw her just hanging up the phone. "Call Gerald?" I asked, closing my door.

"Uh huh," she said, blushing, "I hope you don't mind I used your phone without asking you first."

"Don't sweat it!" I said, holding up a hand, "What did he say?"

"He said he'd be glad to go. He suggested we go see that new action movie, 'Die Another Day', or something… I don't mind really. Is it ok with you?"

I was in unusually good spirits then, so even spending the evening with Gerald didn't bother me. "Yeah, sure, that's ok. What time does the movie start?" 

-----

"Come on, man, it's just a movie." Gerald pleaded with his best friend.

"No, Gerald, there's no way I'm going to that movie with you guys."

"Why not? It could be fun. And you don't even have to talk to Helga at all. You could sit next to me and she could sit next Phoebe. Please? Celebrate, man! You're out of I.S.S.! And you even get make up all your work! It's like you were never even in that class!" Gerald excitedly said, patting him on the back. 

"But… what if it gets awkward?"

"How would it get awkward?"

"Gerald…" Arnold gave his friend a stern look. 

"Come on, you can't hide out forever!"

"True… but that doesn't mean I have to go on a 'double date' or whatever with the person I don't wanna see!"

"It's not a date, man, it's just four friends going to see a movie."

"Yeah, except two of those friends are dating and the other two aren't speaking. You don't think that could get awkward?"

The two sat on Arnold's bed in silence. Should he go for his best friend and risk an awkward moment with Helga, or not go and potentially hurt Gerald's feelings? Arnold sighed, he knew what he had to do, "Ok, I'll go. But if things get weird, then-"

"They won't, come on man, where's that optimistic side of yours?" Gerald asked. 

"I think I left it on the bus…" he groaned in reply. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Arnold called.

"It's just me, short man," his grandpa said, opening the door, "I just waned to tell you before you go that Pooky and I were watching the news and well… It said that there could be rain tonight. Just wanted you to be prepared is all," his grandpa winked.

-------

By 7 o'clock it was dark out and Pheebs and I were on our way to the movie theater. It was a cool night, sort of breezy. It was perfect to me. Phoebe started telling me about her and Gerald's 3 year anniversary, but I couldn't really pay attention that well. My mind laid elsewhere.

"Can you believe it, Helga, it's been three years since Gerald and I first fell in love…" she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's great Pheebs," I said giving her a smile. We approached the theater entrance and I stopped, dead in my tracks. There was Gerald and Arnold standing at the ticket counter. "Phoebe, how could you?!" I said in a frantic whisper.

"Oh, Helga, I had no idea he was going to invite Arnold!" she looked worried for me.

"Oh, come on, like he didn't tell you anything over the phone?!" 

"No, nothing. I'm sorry, Helga, I'm sure he didn't mean to ruin your evening."

I took a deep breath and started walking again. "Well, if it isn't tall hair boy and football head!" I said with my hands on my hips. Oops, slipped on the name calling again… 

"Hey, Helga," Gerald said, seemingly oblivious to what I'd just called him. Maybe he was used to it… or maybe he was just in a good mood like me and didn't let anything bother him. Either way, it was good for me.

"Hey, Phoebe," he said next, greeting his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. "I got the tickets for you guys." he turned to me and smirked, "I hope you don't mind Helga, but I paid for _your_ ticket too."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." I said, taking my ticket from his hand.

"Well, shall we go?" Arnold asked in general, opening the door for us all. He was still such the gentleman…

"Why, that's so nice of you Arnold," Phoebe said, walking through the door with Gerald's arm around her. I folded my arms and walked after them

"Yeah, thanks, football head…" I mumbled. 

"Anytime." I hated it when he was so nice to me! Wasn't he supposed to be mad at me?! After the way I treated him!? After suddenly leaving his house without so much as an explanation?! 

We reached our theater after going to get a few snacks and such. It wasn't very crowded at all so we had our pick at seats. We all decided to sit right in the middle instead of at the top or the bottom. I would have preferred sitting at the top, but oh well. We all sat down as follows: Arnold next to Gerald on his left, Pheebs next to him on his right, and me on _her_ right. Arnold and I couldn't get any further apart. I was relieved to some extent, but sad at the same time. 

The movie was ok, I liked the action sequences a lot. Everything was fine until the movie was at it's final scene. The leading man was with some woman. She professed her love for him and they kissed. For some reason this struck a cord with me. I slouched in my seat. I was uncomfortable. I didn't want to see this anymore. All at once my good mood was gone. It pissed me off that one movie scene could destroy my day or what was left of it. They kissed and kissed some more. Criminey! When will they stop?! I looked away from the screen and fidgeted in my seat. 

"Helga, are you ok?" Phoebe asked in a whisper.

"I need some air, I'll be outside." I said, getting up. I started half walking, half running to the exit in the theater. I burst through the doors and found myself out in the rain. Suddenly, my nice breezy night turned into a rain storm. The weather seemed to mimic my mood. All at once I felt terribly sad. I closed my eyes to hold back tears without success. Although I found myself actually crying you would have never noticed. The raindrops seemed to mix with my own tears and wash them away for me. The rain began to fall harder and heavier, almost to where it actually hurt. It didn't matter to me, though. 

I stood, a few steps from the exit of the movie theater, drenched in the rain. I was wrong about Arnold… Phoebe was right… I don't want him with Lila… I even got him out of I.S.S. so she would like him! What the hell was wrong with me?! 

Suddenly the rain seemed to stop and it broke my train of thought. For a second I thought it was a miracle because I could see it raining around me, but then I looked up and saw a blue umbrella. No, it couldn't be…

I looked to my side and saw Arnold standing next to me. He didn't say anything, he just simply stood there with me in the rain…

-------

Hope you liked this chapter. It seems Helga and Patty are sorta 'bonding'… could that mean trouble for Phoebe in the 'best friend' department?


	9. Babies and Misunderstandings

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

For some strange reason I found myself confiding in Patty the next day in class. I told her about the movie and about Arnold coming outside with me. 

"Then what happened?" she asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, genuinely interested.

"Nothing happened. That's the weird part. Sure, we stood there in the rain for a few minutes, but we didn't say anything to one another, almost like words were understood, you know?" I squinted my eyes trying to see if she understood. She nodded. 

"Really?" she frowned, "Is that ALL that happened?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, a few minutes later, Phoebe and Gerald came outside looking for us." I sighed, "The only reason Arnold was there in the first place was because Phoebe just HAD to invite tall hair boy and he HAD to drag his best friend along…" I rolled my eyes. 

"Some best friend…"

"Yeah, I know, if Gerald were really a good friend to-"

"No, I mean Phoebe. I'm not suggesting anything but wasn't it supposed to be a 'girl thing'? Like a girls night out? Why would she have to invite her boyfriend too?" I looked at her. It was becoming harder and harder to put up my defensive walls with her. I looked hurt. What was she trying to say? Phoebe wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that… but what if Patty was right? What DOES that say about her? It was MY good day and all I wanted was to invite my best friend with me. Why did she always have to bring Gerald along too?

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tell you you're friend is a bad person, I-"

"Yeah, yeah…" I didn't want to discuss it any further. I didn't like continuing on that train of thought.

Things went quiet for a while, then, "Look, Helga," she said more seriously, "since you _were_ listening that day in class, answer me something."

"Okay?"

"Why did Arnold nearly have a panic attack at the mention of sex between the two of you?" she leaned in closer, "I mean, if it was a 'that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard' type of thing, all he had to do was say no. But he got all jumpy so I thought either he's covering up or he wants to-"

I forced out a huge laugh, "That IS the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I continued to laugh obnoxiously, sounding completely fake.

"Look, Pataki, nothing's THAT funny, calm yourself down…" Vega said from her desk without looking up from the book she was reading. 

"I see…" Patty said, leaning back, "Why do I have that strange feeling again that you're lying to me?" she perked an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying because… there's no reason to. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. nothin' to hide here," I laughed nervously. God, I'm stupid.

"Uh huh," she said lowly, "Then why would he react that way? Does the mention of sex just plain get him THAT jumpy? He _must_ be a virgin," she said with a laugh. 'If you only knew…' I thought. I laughed with her, but not because I agreed, obviously, but because she couldn't get further from the truth.

"Unless…" she stopped, squinting her eyes in thought. I caught my breath in my throat.

"Unless?"

"Unless… no, that's crazy…" she shook her head. Good, drop the subject.

"Probably is. ANYWAY, Patty, I never DID ask you how you got into this class, what happened?" I said as nice as I could, trying to sound interested.

"Aren't you interested in what I was going to say?" she raised an eyebrow, "Come to think of it you're acting pretty weird too…" she smiled, "you DID have sex with him, DIDN'T YOU?!" she burst out laughing. "You and him!" she continued to laugh, "TOGETHER!!" 

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" I said covering my face with my hands. "No we didn't!"

"Yes you did! You can't lie to me, Helga G. Pataki!" she said, nearly falling over in her chair.

"GIRLS!" Shouted Vega from her desk. "PLEASE! I'm TRYING to read!" she sarcastically turned the page in her book. "Settle down, will you?"

"Sorry," Patty and I said.

"If I'm not mistaken…" she started, narrowing her eyes, "You girls are talking about sex, no?" she stood up and walked around her desk to sit on the edge of it.

"No." I said sarcastically, folding my arms, "Why would we be talking about crazy thing like that?" 

"Because I heard the word 'sex' repeatedly and unless you have a different definition for the word, I think we're talking about the same thing."

"Fine, so what if I _was_ talking about it? It's none of your business anyway," I raised an eyebrow.

"It IS my business to some extent. Are you a aware of something called 'safe sex', Pataki?" I shuddered; there was just something about those words coming from HER mouth that didn't settle right.

"Doi…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then I hope you practice it, the last thing this school needs is another pregnant teen!" she slammed her fist on her desk. I snapped out of my bad attitude and looked intently at her. Why the sudden change in attitude? "Look, it's not my job to teach you about sexual education," I said it before and I'll say it again, those words just DON'T mix well with her, "But I'll be dammed if I let another student of mine fall victim to motherhood!" 

"Yeah, well, I know all this already, so just shut your trap lady!" I said, immediately covering my mouth. Oops… God I hope I didn't piss her off more than she already is, I prayed.

She and I looked at each other in silence. She seemed to be searching me for something, my eyes darted both ways trying to escape her glare, "Are you pregnant, Pataki?" she asked, narrowing her eyes again.

"WHAT?!" Patty and I both said. We looked at one another then back to Vega.

"Mrs. Vega, pardon me, but don't you think you're a little out of line by asking a question like that?" Patty asked, coming to my defense. I smiled.

"Not at all." Vega folded her arms. 

"Well, I doubt Principal Wartz would like you interrogating students in this manner," Patty folded her arms as well. She wasn't stupid at all… how could I have ever thought that about her? "Not to mention, the content is extremely questionable." I looked at her in amazement. She was so articulate. How? When did Big Patty get so smart? Could it be that I just never gave her a chance? Never realized it before?

"Fine, fine… I'll leave it alone, Smith." Vega waved her hand dismissively, "Just don't let me catch you talking about sex in THAT MANNER either…" 

-----

"Pst, Arnold!" Sid whispered as he just sat back down in his desk after leaving the classroom to use the pass. "Hey, Arnold!" he said in the loudest whisper he could.

"What?" Arnold turned around in the desk in front of him.

"You'll never believe what I heard." Sid lowered his voice more.

"What is it?" Arnold persisted.

"Well, see, I went to the restrooms on the far side of the school because, let's face it, this class is SO boring and I needed some exorcise. I went outside too, 'cause I needed some fresh air and-"

"Get to the point, Sid." 

"I was just getting to that. See, there I was walking on the far side of the school and I passed by Mrs. Vega's room, you know the I.S.S., room? I had to go there once for-"

"Sid!"

"Ok, ok, well… I saw Vega talking to someone about 'safe sex' or something," he chuckled.

"Yeah, so?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

He started laughing more, "The student was Helga!" he started laughing out loud, "But that's not the best part!"

"Boys, shhhhh!" their Chemistry teacher said, standing up from his desk. "Start working on the assignment."

"Sorry Mr. Leighton." they replied in unison.

"Well, what's the best part?" Arnold asked.

"Well," Sid started to laugh again, "It seems Vega was upset 'cause Helga's… pregnant!" he busted out laughing again. "Who would Helga even let get that far with her?!" 

"SID!" shouted Leighton. "If I have to tell you one more time to be quite, I'm moving you across the room!"

"Sorry, sir." he said, still in a slight laugh.

Arnold's blood ran cold. He went pale. His eyes shot open.

"Surprised huh?" Sid asked, noticing his friend's sudden change in composure.

"Yeah… S-Sid are you sure? I mean, that's crazy, i-it's Helga!" Arnold said a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, sure am! And it _is_ crazy… like you said, it's Helga…" Sid shook his head, "I just HAD to tell you. I mean, on account of she used to bully you like crazy and all… maybe it's karma. I mean, she's been ruining your life since preschool and now HER life's going to be ruined…" Sid started mumbling off.

Helga, Pregnant? What the hell… that doesn't make any sense. She'd only been with him! Unless she lied… but that seemed to be one thing he knew Helga wouldn't lie about. Who was the father, then?

-------

I sat in class, doodling on a piece of paper when there was a loud knock at the door. I glanced up and saw none other than…

"Lorenzo?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know this guy?" Patty whispered to me.

"Yeah, we went to elementary school together…" I gaped at him standing in the doorway.

"Ah, just as I lost a student, I'm blessed with another one, "Vega said sarcastically, getting up from her desk to greet the 'new guy'. "And your name is?" before Lorenzo could answer on his own, the teacher with him answered for him.

"Lorenzo," said the tall man next to him. "He's to spend the next two days in here." the guy spoke sternly, accenting each word.

"Ok, then. Lorenzo, take a seat." he looked at the two of us then walked back to sit in the desk where Arnold sat. 

"Lorenzo? Is that you?" I asked again. He sat down in the desk and looked at me for a while. "Hello!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well if it isn't Helga!" he said, shaking my hand. "How have you been? I didn't recognize you at first, you've certainly changed." 

"Since when do you go to _this_ crappy school? I would have thought you would have gone to one of those rich academies…" I asked, leaning in my desk.

"Well, I've been here since the first day," he chuckled, "of high school that is. You mean to tell me you've never seen me around?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well, I guess that shouldn't surprise me… mother forced me to take all AP classes in an attempt to get me more prepared for college," he sighed, "but it was all part of the deal. See, she said that I'd only be able to go to high school here if I agreed to take only AP classes, advanced classes, that is."

"Sucks to be you." I said, smirking. "Now, what would a smart guy like you have done to get in here?"

"Mr. Frockner sent me here for using my cell phone too many times during class. He tried to confiscate it, but I refused to let him. I couldn't help it! If I have a call I have to take it!" he said, putting his head down. "What's mother going to say about this? I doubt this is going to look good on my record or college application for that matter…"

"Ah, it's not that bad!" I said, dismissively waving my hand, "I got it in here for two weeks and two days! HA! NO college will even LOOK at MY application, probably!" I laughed pointing my thumb at myself.

I introduced him to Patty and pretty soon we were all reminiscing about elementary school. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It was nice having someone from my grade around to talk to, even if it WAS just Lorenzo. The time seemed to fly by almost and suddenly I realized it was almost time for the bell to ring. 

"See you tomorrow guys," Vega said as the bell rang. Patty got her things together, hurriedly, seeing as though she was supposed to meet Harold after school, but I took my time. 

"Bye Helga! See ya' Lorenzo!" Patty said, running out of the classroom.

"Later." I replied, putting my paper back into my backpack. 

"You know, Helga, I really enjoyed talking to you today. If you don't mind me saying, you've really changed since the last time I saw you. I mean, last time I saw you, you were still, how should I say this…" he paused, "Mean? Now, it seems you've actually grown up a little. I know we didn't really get to know each other when we were younger, but I hope we can now." he looked at his watch, "Ah, I've got orchestra practice to get to. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Gotta run!" he picked up his laptop and satchel and walked quickly out of the room. Have I really changed that much? I didn't seem to see what everyone else saw, I guess. Sure, even _I_ knew I wasn't as mean as I was before, but I was still pretty mean, right? Or… was I actually becoming nicer to people? I knew dammed well that back in 4th grade I would NEVER have opened up to someone, especially Patty, the way I had. Was I really changing? 

I walked up the row of seats and was about to leave when Vega called me back to her desk.

"What is it?" I asked, approaching her.

"I just wanted to apologize for that scene earlier today," I shrugged, "I have something to show you." she picked up her purse and began fumbling through it. She pulled out a picture and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking down a picture of a teenager, maybe about the at the age of 15 or so.

"That's my grandson." she said sadly. A grandmother? Sure, she was an older looking woman, but she couldn't be older than 50ish.

"Really?" I softened, "Why show me this, though?" I frowned.

"My daughter had him when she was 16... About a year younger than yourself, I suspect. Now she's 31, an adult, but she never really got to enjoy being a kid. She had to grow up before her time." I nodded. "I just wanted you to know that my heart was in the right place today, even if I went about it wrong. I just don't want someone to go through what she did. Understand, Pataki?" I did. She sighed and touched the bridge of her nose, "Since the first day you, Smith, and that other boy had been here all you talked about was sex. I didn't say anything then, but I can't let you keep talking so irresponsibly. I mean it, Pataki, safe sex." she said, glaring at me. "I've got to be getting home now, I'll see you tomorrow, and remember what I said." 

"I appreciate you telling me this, but…I think I have it under control." she made a lop-sided smile and I smirked in return. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Vega." she nodded as she got up to leave. I followed her to the door and she locked up. 

I stood there, outside the door, watching Vega walk away. Suddenly I realized I still had that picture of her grandson and attempted to call after her but it was too late. I figured I'd just give it to her tomorrow. I decided I'd better go to my locker before it was too late and they wouldn't let me stay in the building. 

No one was left in the halls when I got to my locker. I put my notebook away and glanced at the photo of the kid. Did she deliberately leave it with me? To make me think? True, I never did use a condom that time with Arnold, but it was so long ago and no harm came out of it, right? But… I guess she was right. I should be more careful. I slammed my locker closed and right where my locker door had been Arnold was now standing.

I shrieked and stepped back, "Don't DO that, football head!" he just looked at me. Did he look… angry?

"How could you?" was all he said.

"Come again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about, Helga, what did Mrs. Vega talk to you about today?"

"Huh?" I was confused. "What's your problem, football head? It's none of your business anyway!" I started walking away. I needed sometime to think about what he was saying. I still didn't get it.

"If there was someone else, why didn't you tell me anything that day at my house?!" he called after me.

I spun around, now I was _utterly_ confused, "What are you talking about?! There's no one else. Else? What do you mean else?" I frowned.

He blushed. I think even HE didn't mean to say the else part. He looked down. "Look, football head, I don't know what all this nonsense is about, I gotta catch a bus and so do you, so lets go, yeah?" I pointed over my shoulder to the door with my thumb.

He sighed. "Yeah… I guess so…"

--------

This is probably a weird chapter. I don't know if you got the reason I stuck Lorenzo in there. Part of the reason was to show that other people realize that Helga's changed. Why would I want to show that? Well, because I like the idea that Helga doesn't realize she's pretty. She has confidence, I'll give her that, but she doesn't seem like the type to realize how beautiful she is to other people. So, no offence to the people writing the stories but… I just don't really buy into the fact that Helga would dress in tight clothes and flaunt herself around like in a lot of the Hey Arnold fan fiction I've read. And to clear it up, no, Helga's not pregnant. This isn't a fic about that. 


	10. Guilty Conscience

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"Great." I said, realizing I'd missed the bus. "You know this is _your_ fault, right?" I said, turning to face Arnold behind me.

"With you, isn't it always?" he asked in return. The sun was going down and seemed to give the sky, and everything else for that matter, an orangeish hue. "I guess I'll be walking home today…" he put his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"Arnold, wait…" he stopped and looked back at me, "What was all that you said back there? About someone else?" I prompted.

He looked down then back at me, "It's nothing Helga." he turned again, "I'll see you around…"

"Hey, wait, football head, I asked you something!" I demanded, stomping my foot. He kept walking away from me. "Stop! Don't walk away from me!" I called out to him. He didn't turn around. What happened to the nice guy who offered me the umbrella at the movies? "Come back!" I screamed, my voice breaking. NO! You can't cry, now, I scolded myself. He stopped and turned to me. He was surprised. Maybe it made it harder for him to walk away from someone more human. Someone who could cry. What was happening to me? What happened to my tough girl façade? I tried so hard for people to see me as just that all my life and now… now it was crumbling all around me. My arms fell limp to my sides. What was I turning into? I was becoming soft… I didn't feel like Helga anymore… 

"Helga…" he'd walked to me and was standing in front of me. He had this stupid grin on his face that I just wanted to POUND out of him… was he enjoying my bully-breakdown? He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it, then back at him. HE was doing this to me… I just knew it. My emotional wall was being broken down by this football headed do-gooder… 

I looked back down. 

"I don't care what you say," he started and I looked up at him, "I'm walking you home." he grinned again. 

"But I-"

"I said I didn't care." he said, still grinning, "Come on…" he still held onto my shoulder and turned me around with him to walk back to my house.

-------

"Hey, class, everyone good to go this morning?" Vega cheerily said, walking into the classroom. She stopped and glanced at her watch, "Hey, would ya' look at that," she smacked her forehead, "I'm late. I guess I should be the one to spend a few days in alternative." she nervously laughed looking at the bored faces of Patty, Lorenzo, and myself. "Hey, who let you guys in here, anyway?"

"The janitor." Patty said, flatly, "Where were you? It's already well into 2nd period."

"Yes, I was becoming worried," Lorenzo stuck in, folding his arms in disappointment. I knew he was putting on a show. Who would ACTUALLY be WORRIED if a teacher didn't show? HA!

"Well, not that it's any of YOUR business, son, but… I was dropping my grandson off at school. He just started there and needed some help with registration."

"Hey, you're grandson's like 15, he doesn't need help, lady." I scoffed.

"Hmm, well, shows how much YOU know." she said in return, "Hopefully you'll all get to meet him. He's coming here after school to help me out with some paper work. He's a nice kid… just not the brightest in the world…" she started mumbling off. What was he, retarded? Hey, if he was, I sure as hell wouldn't want him handling any of the IMPORTANT paper work…

"Yeah, well, if he looks as cute as he does in that picture you gave me, I just might have to corrupt the poor boy," I said with an evil sort of laugh, "and I won't practice SAFE SEX either! HA!" I started laughing, getting a kick out of myself while getting confused stares from Patty and Lorenzo. Ah, the heck with them, that was funny! At least I thought so… 

"You lay a FINGER on that innocent boy's head and I'll make it so you spend the entire SEMESTER with me in here!" She glared at me.

"Hey, hey! What do you take me for, Vega!?" I shouted back, "I mean, I know better than to mess with a special ed student. That's disgusting…" I grimaced.

"He's not in Special Ed., and that's MRS. VEGA, Pataki, show some respect." she sat down at her desk. "I can't believe you said that…" she mumbled and I felt a pain in my chest. It was guilt, I knew it. I sighed. My heart hurt. I shouldn't have said something like that, I know, it was incredibly inappropriate. Why didn't she write me up or anything? I mean, if I, God forbid, was a teacher, I wouldn't let some snot-nosed kid talk to me like that. 

"That WAS kind of out of line, Helga," Patty said. I felt bad. WHAT?! Why would I feel bad just because Big P… oh, who am I kidding. She was slowly becoming an important… friend… to me. I valued what she said, even if could never have told her that.

------

"Hello, Helga, did you have a good day in I.S.S., today?" Phoebe asked, popping up behind me at my locker. For some reason I didn't want to see her.

"Yeah, fine, Pheebs." I said, dismissively.

"Helga, something wrong?" she inquired. I closed my locker and turned to face her.

"No, nothing at all." I walked passed her.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said more directly pulling on my shirt sleeve.

"What?!" I said, angrily.

"N-never mind. I have to go, Helga… meeting Gerald and all…" she looked sad. _I_ had done that to her. I felt guilty again. I opened my mouth to speak an apology but couldn't find the right words. 

"Ok, Pheebs… see you around…" I said, softly as she walked away with her head hanging low. Dammit! How could I have thought that getting Arnold out of I.S.S. would rid me of all my guilt?! It brought so much more with it! SO much more! 

I walked out of the building, sadly, and over to my usual "love ranting" spot. I sat down behind the dumpster and rested my arms on my knees. "I'm sorry, Pheebs… why am I treating you this way? Is it because I've found a new best friend in Patty? Is it because I'm jealous of you and Gerald? Yes! That's right! Jealous! Now I've said it… I hate you always hanging out with him instead of me! In a way, it's like he's replaced me! I hate feeling this-" I heard the hard breathing of someone behind me. Of course I knew who it was.

BAM!

"Wait," I looked both ways, "I wasn't even talking about Arnold this time," I thought out loud. I turned my head somewhat and said, "Uh, sorry about that, guy,"

He walked out from where ever he'd been hiding, holding his bloody nose, "Eh," he said with a shrug, walking away to tend to his broken nose. For some reason THAT made me think. Sure, I'd been punching Brainy like that since… as long as I can remember, but… I really had no reason to punch him and he still accepted it. Like it was no biggie. Like 'that's just Helga, for ya'. I guess I deserved to feel bad about it, but… I don't know, it still didn't seem right for him to believe that it was OK that I punched him. Here I go again, being soft…

"Oh yeah!" I was suddenly thrown out of my train of thought. I got up and proceeded to walk back to Mrs. Vega's room. I still had that picture of her grandson. I really wanted to get it back to her, today.

I knocked on the door. 

"Yeah, what is it?!" a harsh, male voice shouted.

"Hey, who said you could talk to me like that?!" I said, throwing open the door without a second thought. It was him. The boy from the picture.

"Well, what do you want?! Mrs. Vega's out right now, _you _can come back later." he folded his arms and glared at me.

"So, what, are you that retarded grandson she was talking about?" I placed my hands on my hips. "You know, the one who couldn't even get himself registered?" I mocked.

"Yeah, that's me." he said, proudly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok, look" I said, dramatizing my words with my hands, "I called you retarded, guy, you're supposed to, oh, I don't know… get mad!"

"Hmm, I could… but that just takes the fun out of it."

"What?"

"Yeah, when grandma helps me out like I'm stupid she feels sorry for my mom and gives her a whole bunch of money to baby me with. Genius, huh?" he nodded his head.

"Let me get this straight… you act like a retard and you think it makes you a genius?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Hey, _you're_ the moron!" he said.

"_Oh, ok, I stand corrected_." I laughed to myself. What an idiot.

"So, what do you want, anyway?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"I need to talk to your grandma, sonny-boy," I said, walking toward him at her desk. I sat down at the edge of it. 

"You know," he started, "You're kinda cute."

"Look, I don't mess with freshmen, kid." I said. I didn't believe him anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong with freshmen?!" he leaned in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, if they all act like _you_, I'd say a hell of a lot." 

"Huh?"

God it was easy to mess with this kid. "It must be hard being so smart." I mocked.

"You're just a bitch, aren't you?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Eh," I shrugged, "so I've been told…"

He smiled, "You're a cute bitch."

"Stop saying that!" I scolded, standing up.

"Why?" he seemed confused.

"Stop saying I'm cute!" I said, sighing, "Why do you insist on saying that?"

"Because it's true?" he questioned slightly. "Come on, you know you're beautiful…" he said, complimenting me.

"Yeah, just about as much as YOU know you're an idiot." I turned to walk away but he got up from his chair quickly and got between me and the doorway. "Look, kid, you don't know my reputation so I'm warning you now… I wouldn't stand in the way of Helga G. Pataki if I were you."

"Who?"

"Me! I'm Helga!" I said, frustrated, pointing to myself, "God, I could hit you just for your stupidity!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, jeeze, come on, do you have to be so mean about it?" he looked slightly hurt.

I sighed. "Sorry, kid, I don't even know you and-"

He perked right up again, "That's ok! Say… do you think you'd wanna go… you know… on a date with me?"

"_Oh, yeah… you're JUST my type… short, pale, and stupid_…" I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" he smiled sweetly.

"No." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on! I'll buy you dinner!" he pleaded.

"With what? _Grandma's_ money?!" I shouted at him. There it was again… guilt. I saw that I'd hurt him. 

"No." I said again, this time more nicely, "I can't now…" 

"But… there's still a chance then?"

"Uh, _sure_, kid." I walked past him through the doorway and out into the hall. "Just don't be expecting anything." I added. Then I left. Still carrying Vega's picture. Damn her, if only she'd been there.

-----

"Hey, Short man," Arnold's grandfather said, greeting him as he came through the door.

"Hey, Grandpa." 

"Hello, Kimba!" 

"Hey, Grandma."

"I have a message for you from your little girlfriend," Grandma said, walking over to the phone to retrieve the message. "I didn't catch the name, but she said that you knew who she was. She asked you to meet her at Geraldfield because she had something important to talk to you about."

"Ok, Grandma, did she say when?"

"She said after school. I'm assuming she means today."

"Ok, thanks Grandma." Arnold said, excitedly. "Gotta run!" he dropped his backpack to the floor and left through the front door. He knew who it was. It had to be her. He walked quickly over to Geraldfield and looked around. What did she want with him, though? He thought about it. Suddenly someone caught his eye.

"Lila? What are you doing here?" he asked, walking toward her, sitting in the grass.

"Hello, Arnold."

"Hey. Are you waiting for someone, or just out here to think?" he sat down next to her.

"Mmmm, the first one," She giggled.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Arnold, you're acting ever so silly."

"What?"

"Didn't you're grandma give you the message? Funny, she said she would…" Lila trailed off. It was… LILA WATING FOR HIM? 

"Oh." he seemed disappointed, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Oh, I'm just ever so sorry about the way I treated you the other day. I'm sorry I left you, I didn't mean to make you have such a terrible time." she said, dramatically.

"Oh, it's ok… I managed."

"Really?" she said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Helga was there… and we spent the time together." He blushed, remembering that night.

"Helga?" she asked, flatly.

"Yeah… so… it was ok that you ditched me."

"Oh Arnold, you don't understand! I'm not a bad person! I would never leave you for a stupid reason like you being in I.S.S.! I made a mistake! Please, accept my apology!" she looked pleadingly at him. 

"I said it was ok…" he repeated.

"Arnold, you don't understand…" she threw her arms around him. "I've missed you ever so much…" she buried her head in his chest. 

"Lila, what are you-"

"Please Arnold, can't it go back to the way it was…" she snuggled closer to him.

"I don't-"

"Please, Arnold… don't… reject me…" she hugged him tighter, "I care for you ever so much… don't hurt me…" 

------

Things happened pretty quickly in this chapter, but it'll get more interesting in the next one. So, can you see Helga changing? Is she finally letting her good side come through? Well, that's all I have to say right now. Oh, and the reviews are great, keep 'em coming!


	11. Stupid Grins

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"Bob, Miriam… I'm home." I said, more quietly today.

"Oh, Olga, you're little friend Alfred came by here." I glared at Big Bob, "Oh, er, Helga.." he grumbled.

"Arnold?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." he pointed out.

"What did HE want?" I folded my arms.

"How the hell should I know, he's _your_ little weird-headed friend, not mine…" he walked into the living room, probably to catch one of his beeper commercials. 

"Mom, I have a problem," I said, moping into the kitchen. I'd been years since I'd actually depended on Miriam to help me out with ANYTHING and it was especially hard to come to her about… boys…

"Yeah, what is it, dear?" she said, slowly, paying more attention to her blender than to me. 

"See, there's this boy-"

"Would you like a smoothie?" she popped open the top of the blender and poured two glasses. 

"No. ANYWAY, see at first-"

"Not now, sweetie," she said dismissively. 

"What? You just asked me to-"

"Not now, dear, talk to your father."

"I hate you…" I said, lowly, shaking my head. 

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing Miriam."

I hung my head and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh, Helga dear, before you go up to your room can you take out the trash?"

"How much trash does this family accumulate in one day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I just took the damn trash out."

I damn near kicked the door down when I tried to open the door to my house. I was pissed off, yes, but that wasn't why. The trash bag was about the size of Harold. I shuttered. I had to drag the thing out and not bump it into anything. If it were to snag on a corner… well… the outcome wouldn't be so good. I slowly dragged it down the steps of my stoop and headed to the dumpster that was around the corner on the block.

"Need some help with that?"

"Patty?" I stopped dragging and looked up.

"Hey, Helga." she walked over and lifted the entire bag for me.

"Thanks…" I said, amazed. 

"So… doing your parents dirty work?" she gave me the look of sarcasm.

"Yeah, no kidding." I smiled and walked along side her to the dumpster. I opened the lid and she threw the bag in. it was disgusting. The dumpster had been emptied recently so when she threw the bag into it, it exploded, literally. I closed the lid and stepped back. "What are you doing out here?" I turned to her.

"Eh, I was just in the neighborhood." She shrugged.

"Patty," I started softly, "can you… you know," I shrugged, "help me out with something?" I scratched the back of my head nervously and looked away.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Arnold came by my house and I was wondering-"

"Did you go see him?"

"No, but see that's the problem, should-"

"Go see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she gave me a wink. I smiled warmly in return. There was a silence between the two of us. I looked at her with appreciation… with respect. She would no longer be "Big Patty" to me… She would be simply "Patty Smith", the name she was given, but that people like me took away from her in elementary school. 

------

I walked up the stoop to the Sunset Arms. I was scared and I didn't even know why. Talking to him making me nervous, _imagine that. _I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Hey, aren't you Bob Pataki's kid?" answered his grandfather.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, bucko?" I raised my fist. OK. I'm threatening his grandpa… I gotta get a hold of myself. I dropped "Old Betsy" to my side and smile brightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"'Ey, Arnold!" he yelled, "Ya' gotta visitor. It's Bob Pataki's kid!" he scratched his head in confusion and left the doorway.

"Helga?" Arnold walked to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"You came to see me today?" I folded my arms.

"Oh, right. Can we go somewhere and talk?" I nodded hesitantly and he walked out of the boarding house, closing the door behind him. He walked passed me, down the stairs of his stoop then waited for me. I followed.

It was dark by the time we found ourselves at Geraldfield. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the moon. What a romantic moment this would be, I thought. Arnold walked over and sat next to me. He hadn't said anything since we left the boarding house and the more time that went by the more worried I was becoming. He sighed and laid back in the grass. I looked down at him, "Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked, softly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked further. I laid back in the grass with him, both of us staring up at the sky. It suddenly occurred to me that this is how we were at his house the last time I was there. We both laid on his bed, staring out through his skylight. 

"I talked to um, Lila today." he said.

"About what?" I was noticeably irritated.

"She said that she cared about me," my heart started beating faster, "she said that we would be good together and that she was wrong to leave me at the cheese festival," it began to race, "she wants me back, and," he paused.

"And?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice from shaking under the urgent beating of my heart.

"I accepted." he finished, softly. My heart stopped. It broke into a million pieces and scattered like the stars in the night sky. I stayed quiet for a minute as I needed to register the awful information that had just assaulted my ears.

"That's…" I stared, "That's… great." I finished small, almost inaudibly.

"Really?" he sat up, and looked down at me. I kept my gaze at the sky.

"Sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat." I finished sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Helga, whatever you say…" he sighed and laid back down in the grass. It seemed to be one of those moments where words weren't needed. We just laid there, thinking. I was terribly hurt, thought. How could he have settled for "little miss perfect"? He could do much better… I was suddenly caught in my own thought. Better? Like me? I'm not better than her, am I? After all, she's prettier than me, more popular, more charming… I was suddenly filled with confidence. I was pretty too! I could be charming! And well, no offence, but the popular thing really didn't interest me too much.

"How could you do this?" I spat, sitting up. He was startled at first.

"Well gee, Helga, I wonder," he replied, instantly knowing what I was talking about. It lead me to believe that he heading on the same train of thought I was, moments before.

"What are you talking about? First you get on my case at school for some 'unknown' reason and now you're throwing it in my face! What the hell is wrong with your football-shaped brain!?" 

"It's not unknown, Helga, you know what I'm talking about!" he yelled back, sitting up as well.

"Like hell I do!" I threw my hands up into the air, "Tell me, WHAT do I know?"

He blushed. "Sid told me-"

"Sid? What does HE know?" I asked. He glared at me, "Ok, fine, go on…"

"He told me that, well, that you… that…" he stammered.

"Well? Out with it! Tell me so I know why I'm going to beat the crap out of him tomorrow!" I grabbed onto his shirt collar.

"He said you were pregnant!" he shouted, flinching, reading for me to hit him no doubt. I still held onto his shirt. I stared blankly at him.

I blinked twice, then burst out laughing, letting go of him. I fell back onto the grass and rolled around. He looked strangely at me.

"I don't think it's funny, Helga…" he said sternly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you th-HAHAHAHAHA, thought I was-HAHAHAHAHAHA, PREGNANT?!?!" I laughed continuously, then slowed down. I whipped away a tear then continued, "Wow, I needed that. Thanks football head."

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"Look, I'm not carrying anyone's 'love-child', buddy. I would LIKE to think you know me better than that." I calmed down and returned to my sarcastic attitude.

"I did, I do!" he said, "It's just well, I don't know… I was-"

"You were jealous, weren't you?" I asked, mockingly, standing up.

"No, I wasn't jealous."

"Don't lie, you were, why else would you make a big deal about this?" I winked.

"I wasn't jealous!" he said.

"Arnold was jealous! HA! How funny is _that_?" I stood up.

"Stop it, I wasn't jealous, Helga!" he said. He sounded just like a toddler. It made me smile. I walked away from him a little. 

"So, why are you telling me this about Lila, you KNOW I don't care." I faced away from him.

"Well," he started, "I don't really know, myself…"

"Liar…" I said so softly he didn't hear me.

There was silence again.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?" the mood seemed softer.

"Do you think you could… maybe… love me?"

"What?!" I choked out, "No, why would I love YOU?!"

"It was just a question! And I know you like me!"

"Yeah, how?" I challenged, placing my hands on my hips.

"I don't know, I just do!"

"Wrong answer!" I said.

"You wanna know how I know? Why did you sleep with me?!" he shouted. My eyes shot wide open. 

"I don't know… I…" I stammered. He stood up and started walking towards me with a angry look in his eye.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to!?"

"Why?"

"Because I did, and you were there!"

"Why?"

"Why were you there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you do it?"

"I just said why!"

"Wrong answer, Helga!" he said, nose to nose with me. He seemed determined to get the answer he wanted. I'd never seen him act like this before… well, he started like this the day we got into I.S.S… but not like _this._

"You were just there, got it, bucko?" I said, glaring at him. Two could play this game and I wasn't about to back down.

"Why? Why me? Why not someone like Stinky?" 

"Stinky? Um, no."

"Well?"

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I backed away from him slowly.

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I backed up faster.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Then it happened. He practically lunged at me. I shrieked as I was slammed to the floor. Did… Arnold just tackle me? Ha! Now I'd seen everything… or rather, felt, everything. Damn that hurt my ass.

"What th-" He straddled me and pinned my arms to the grass of the field.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me the truth." he said matter-of-factly.

"You know, I COULD yell rape," I said, looking straight at him.

"Go ahead and try."

"RA-" he quickly moved one of his hands to cover my mouth.

"Heh, heh," he laughed nervously, "That's enough of that." I didn't move to push him off even though I now had one arm free. When he realized he'd left my arm free he went back to holding it down. "So, are you going to tell me why? We can stay like this all night you know…"

I raised an eyebrow.

He blushed again and I smiled on the inside. I was making him uncomfortable again.

"If I tell you, will you get off me?"

He nodded.

"O-ok…" I looked away from him, "That time with you… I did it because… I… well, that is… I wanted it to be… with… you, too." I looked back up at him. He waited for me to continue, "And I guess you _could_ say that I…"

"Like me, like me?" he smiled, bring up the childish words.

"Don't get smug, football head," I said, trying to gain my intimidation back.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't _dream_ of it," he still grinned, and I found it in myself to smile back. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"I didn't really accept Lila's plea for me." he smiled down at me. 

"You WHAT?!" he made me react to nothing?! Son of a…

I pushed him off of me and rolled over so that I was now holding _him_ down. He laughed the entire time, though, "What did you take me for?" he laughed more, "Like I would just give into someone I didn't care about!" he laughed a little more, "I would LIKE to think you know me better than that!"

I held his arms to the ground and looked down at his stupid grin… and… smiled my first REAL smile in a long time…

--------

You know what makes me mad? I've never seen "Arnold Visits Arnie"… EVER!! Grr… I would LOVE to see that episode and Nick just hasn't shown it so far… oh well, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! ;)


	12. My Best Friend

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"_Wow, does the time fly by in here, or what_?" Vega said sarcastically, greeting Patty and I as we walked into the classroom. It was Tuesday morning… so much had happened in the last week, you would think it'd be time to get out of the class already… part of me didn't want that time to come, though.

"Helga, what are you doing today?" Patty asked as we sat down.

"Eh, nothing." I shrugged, "Probably hang out with Pheebs or something, why?" I propped my feet up onto my desk.

"Hmm, well Harold and I were supposed to go to the movies today but he has wrestling practice after school. I was wondering, would you want to go with me? You know, go see that movie that Harold and I were supposed to."

"Why not? Phoebe will probably end up going somewhere with tall hair boy, anyway." she smirked.

"So… did you go see Arnold yesterday? Like I told you to?"

"…yeah…" I blushed.

"Well?"

"It seems things are pretty good right now. We talked a lot yesterday…" I blushed more.

"Just talked?"

"Yes, just talked! Jeeze does everything have to be about sex with you?!" I said trying to defend myself. 

"Pataki! What did I say about irresponsible talk about sex?!" Vega shouted.

"It's not me, it's her!" I pointed to Patty. Patty looked at me blankly then started laughing. Now I know how Arnold felt when I laughed at him about the pregnancy. "What?"

"Nothing… I just think it's funny how you get mad every time the subject comes up." she relaxed in her seat, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were as jumpy as HIM about it…" she winked.

"So? I'm a tightly-wound kind of person, I'm always jumpy about things."

"So, how was he?"

"Come again?"

"Helga… you know what I mean."

"Look Patty," I started off strong, then softened, "Ok, you're right, fine, you know… I… I just don't, well…" I couldn't find the exact words.

"You don't want to talk about it?" she finished.

"…Yeah," I hung my head. It hurt my image to be uncomfortable talking about sex, in my opinion. I didn't think it was appropriate either, for some reason. I guess it was just one of those things that was too personal, even for me…

"That's ok," she said sympathetically, "I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want to go around telling people about my sex life either."

"So why did you pump me for information like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It was funny, I guess. I wanted to see if I could get you to admit it, though I knew deep down that it was the truth anyway. I'm sorry, I won't talk about it-"

"Hey, it's not like it's the worst thing in the world. Come on, I'm not THAT sensitive." 

She smiled. Then it struck me. I knew it made me uncomfortable to talk about it, yet I put my feelings aside so she wouldn't feel awkward, or hurt… that's not me. That's not how I act. I never put people's feelings in front of my own! Helga G. Pataki would never do that! 

"Vega, may I go to the restroom?" I asked, urgently.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"Pataki, if I let you go will you promise to be back within the hour?" She looked up at me, tearing her eyes away from her book.

"Yeah, can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure… go…" she said flatly, and went back to reading.

I jumped up from my chair and walked up to her desk to get the pass. I gave Patty a sheepish smile as I left the room. Right then I had to see Phoebe. I had to see someone who could tell me that I was still me… that I was still the same person I always was.

I found myself on the other side of the building at Miss Evans' A.P. English Lit. class. She was pretty strict about things, I knew, so I had to be careful about getting Pheebs' attention. I tiptoed to the door and peeked in. Evans sat at her desk grading papers, I presume, considering the amount of work she assigned to her students. Phoebe sat in the front row, big surprise there, in the desk closest to the teacher. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Pst!" I whispered. I saw Eugene sitting in the back of the row in a desk pretty close to me. He was going to have to be my chance at getting Phoebe's attention. "Yo, over here!" I whispered again, waving my hands.

"Oh, hello Helga." he said in a normal voice.

"Shhhhhhhhhut up!" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered back, "What are you-"

"You gotta get Pheebs for me." I said, getting to the point.

"How?"

"I don't know, trip over her or something," I said impatiently, "make it so she has to leave the classroom without getting her in trouble."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" I whispered a little too loudly.

"Um, Eugene, is there someone at the door?" Evans asked in her professional, I'm-smarter-than-you voice.

"No, I was just…" he shifted his eyes around the room.

"Hm, yes, you were just what?" she pressed.

"Going over the assignment out loud, it helps if you do that."

"While I don't object to a student finding his or her own way of doing things as long as they do them, I do NOT tolerate one student making it so OTHERS cannot do their assignment period," she paused, taking off her reading glasses, and simplified it, "you're disturbing others, keep quite."

"Yes Miss Evans."

"Carry on with your work," she dismissively waved her hand and went back to grading papers.

"Y-yes."

"Good job, Einstein." I rolled my eyes, "Now, get Phoebe!"

"Miss Evans?"

She sighed in obvious annoyance, "Yes, Eugene?"

"Can Phoebe help me with the assignment?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, can she?"

"May she?"

"She may… as long as you two stay quiet."

Phoebe turned in her desk to look at Eugene. She got her English book and quietly walked to the back of the room and sat in the desk next to him. 

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

Eugene pointed to the door where I stood with my arms folded, "That."

"Oh, I see," Phoebe said to him then looked at me, "Helga? What's up?"

"Phoebe I have to talk to you."

"About what, Helga? Right now? I'm busy at the moment, as you can clearly see; Eugene needs my help." I rolled my eyes.

"Phoebe, I told him to do that!" I whispered loudly.

"Um, no, I believe that was my idea, Helga," Eugene said proudly.

"Oh, well, hmm…" phoebe paused, "Oh! Miss Evans!" she exclaimed gaining the attention of the class.

"Yes, Phoebe?" asked Evans, attentively. Is it just me, or are teachers only nice to the genius students? 

"I left my grammar book in my locker and we need it to answer questions 6-11." she pointed to her book to prove it.

"Well, doesn't Eugene have his?"

I glared at Eugene and he gave a small smile, "Nope, must have left mine in my locker as well," He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, I guess under the circumstances you may go." Phoebe nodded, then got up and walked to the door. I took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom with me quickly. I didn't say a word to her as I did so.

When we reached the girls bathroom I burst through the door with her. She yanked free then straightened her clothes and glasses. "What's the matter?"

"Phoebe, have I changed?" I asked bluntly.

"No, I don't think you-"

"You can tell me the truth, Pheebs, have I?"

"Well, what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean am I still Helga? Am I really? I, I, I, I don't know what to think anymore!" I threw my hands up in the air and walked over to rest on the bathroom wall, "I mean first Stinky pays attention to me, I know he was looking at someone else because there's really nothing special about me, right? Right? He said I was pretty and-"

"You are, Helga," she said softly. I could tell she was having trouble following me as I was speaking a mile a minute. This didn't faze me, though.

"Let me finish. See there was him, and then I saw Lorenzo; he said I changed. He said, maybe in not so many words, that I was a decent person now. I grew up, he said. Arnold KNOWS I've changed or I'd still be making him mad. He tolerates me now; I know that a few years ago he wouldn't have. I don't understand myself anymore," I slid down the wall and raised my knees to my chest, "I don't feel like Helga anymore. I'm not her. I'm even friends with Big-err-Patty and she's like a sister to me, even though I probably can't admit it really. She's so much like me; how I want to be. The only difference between me and her is she's a nice, decent, person when it counts. She knows the limits of what it is to be appropriate and crossing the line. I want so much to be like her. Can you believe it? Me and Patty, good friends? She's a wonderful person and I don't understand why I'm all of a sudden noticing it now. She's like a best friend now, and I don't even know why. She knows me, Phoebe, better than anyone!" I finished, slightly out of breath. She looked hurt. What did I say?

"I know you too, Helga. I've known you longer than she has and I've never ONCE heard you say such great things about me. Helga, you ARE my sister almost," she small voice cracked, "I had no idea I was being replaced by Big Patty," she said, sounding spiteful.

"No, that's not what I meant, Pheebs!"

"You can't lie to me, Helga, I know you well enough to know when you're heart is in something."

"But you don't understand, I was just babbling, I didn't know what I was saying!" I pleaded, standing up.

"But… I know you… and…" she lowered her head, "if this is really how you feel, then…" she looked at me then back to the floor, "I have to get back to class, Helga… see you around." she walked to the door and left in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs…" I said, although she'd left already. She was right to some extent. Patty and I were closer now… but… I wouldn't go so far as to say she was my NEW best friend… would I?

-----

"BOB!! MIRIAM!!! I'M HOME!!! BROUGHT PATTY WITH ME!!" I screamed, walking though my front door. Patty didn't seem to react the way Pheebs had to my yelling. She didn't seem bothered at all.

"Helga," Bob said, coming out of the living room, "Go down to the store and get me some more potato chips." 

"Aww," I tilted my head, "You called me Helga… I didn't even have to yell at you… quick, someone get the Kodak camera!" I patted Bob harshly on the back then rolled my eyes.

"Um… right." he eyed me strangely, "Just go to the store."

I looked at Patty and she nodded, "Ok, Dad, but I'm probably not coming back for a while, I'll see you tonight-"

"Right, right. Just get the chips," he walked back into the living room. I guess I couldn't get my hopes up too soon. He only got my name right, I couldn't ask him to suddenly be a caring father…but still, it was kinda like, 'One small step for Man; One giant leap for Mankind'… 

"Later!" I slammed my front door closed. Patty and I walked down my stoop and headed for the movie theater. I still hadn't discussed with her what I had talked to Phoebe about. Although the conversation was on my mind and troubling me, I didn't let it show. I wanted to have fun. I wasn't going to let it get to me.

"Something wrong, Helga?" dammit, how did she know?!

"No, just tired, I guess" I shrug it off.

"So what did you run out of the classroom like that for?" she asked, bringing the topic right where I didn't want it to go.

"I needed to pee?" I said, sounding unconvincing. "Look Patty, I have to ask you something," I suddenly sounded serious. We stopped walking and she looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of friendship do we have? Like, how would you characterize it? Sisterly? Best friend-like? Close friends?"

"Hm… I would LIKE to think we're close. I don't know about best friends, though. I mean, granted, we've NEVER been THIS close in our lives, but… maybe it's because of our history that I can't quickly say that we're the best of friends," she scratched her head, "you know?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I know…"

"What about you?" she asked in return as we started walking again.

"I think… I think we're about as close as we'll ever be." she smiled back at me.

"You know, that means a lot coming from you."

"I know,"

---------

This is kind of a shorter chapter, sorry. I had to do that because in the next chapter a lot of things are going to happen. This chapter was kind of like the 'lead in', you could say. Hope you liked this one, even if it didn't have much of Arnold in it ;)

Keep the reviews coming! I wanna know what you think!


	13. Sooner Or Later

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"So what movie are we seeing, anyway?" I asked, as Patty and I exited the corner store. We each bought a Yahoo and now were on our way.

She shrugged, "You'll see when we get there."

"I wanna know now." I said, jokingly demanding.

"Eh, that might not be such a good idea."

I shrugged and continued walking with her. It was starting to become evening as we strolled around the neighborhoods. We reached the movie theater and she stopped me before I could reach the ticket counter. "I'll get the tickets, yeah? My treat."

"Can't argue with that." I said and she nodded. She walked up to the booth and left me standing next to the movie posters. I gagged at some of the names… SO stupid…

"My Dying Words… yuk… Tell Me You Love Me… gag… Dear Diary? Jesus, they are REALLY running out of ideas for movies…" I said out loud, shaking my head. I saw Patty walking towards me and I turned to her.

She handed me my ticket then flinched, waiting for a response.

"'My True Love'?" I said, looking from the ticket to the movie poster that was to the right of 'Dear Diary', "THAT'S what we're seeing?!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said before, I WAS supposed to go with Harold, you know, as a date."

"I can see now why you didn't tell me what we were seeing… I wouldn't have come!"

"Oh, I won't be that bad, just give it a chance."

"You know," I said, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have taken YOU as the type of person that would wanna see such dribble."

"Well, I'm full of surprises…" she said, walking back to the theater entrance. She stopped then turned back to me, "Well, are you coming?"

I sighed, "I guess…"

We walked into the building and looked for our theater. There weren't many people around seeing as though it was a Tuesday, so I knew that I could make loud, obnoxious, comments to the movie screen without the thought of someone getting pissed. I loved to do that. If a movie sucked I wasn't going to stay quiet about it.

"Here we are," I proclaimed, pointing to the doors.

"You sure you don't want any popcorn or candy?" Patty asked, opening the door.

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea. Popcorn, a bad movie, and Helga G. Pataki… it isn't a good mix. Popcorn can easily become a weapon in these hands… " I walked through the door after her and we entered the theater.

We walked up to the top row of seats and sat down. 

The girl in the movie walked over to a man and threw her arms around him, "Oh, Brad, you're the only one for me!"

The man resisted, "But Sheela! You know I'm marrying your sister!" 

"You paid 7.50 to see this crap?" I asked, loudly.

"Shhhhut up" Patty said without looking at me.

"On second thought, I'm going out to get some Bon-bons," I said, standing up, "be back in a minute."

"Ok," Patty seemed too into the movie to even know what I had just said. I laughed to myself. I didn't think someone like _her_ would be into mushy romantic flicks. I shrugged and headed down to the doors. I walked out laughing at the stupidity of the movie. 

"Why if it isn't Helga G. Pataki coming out of 'My True Love'!" shouted Harold, with popcorn, candy, and a yahoo soda in hand, trying to mock me. He laughed at his attempt to insult me and embarrass me.

"So?! I'm here with _your_ girlfriend, pink boy, the one YOU were supposed to go with!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah…" he scratched his head.

"I thought you had wrestling practice?" I folded my arms.

"I did, honest! But I decided not to go and well… I looked for Patty but I couldn't find her. I still wanted to go to the movies and so I met up with Stinky, Sid, Arnold-"

"Arnold's here?" I asked, losing my bad-ass attitude.

"Yeah, him, Stinky, Sid, and Gerald." he raised an eyebrow at me, "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I can only take that crap for so long," I said, pointing with my thumb behind me at the door to my theater.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us? Yeah! Then Patty won't think I ditched her!" he stated, as if he'd reached an epiphany.

"I don't know… what are you guys seeing, anyway?" I pretended not to be as interested as I was.

"Monster Truck Mayhem: The Extreme Challenge Movie," he said.

"I'm there." 

-----

"You sure about this, Helga?" Patty asked as I dragged her out of the 'My True Love' movie.

"Course I am… you're gonna love this movie too. I heard that its got a lot of gruesome 'wipe out' scenes. I heard they banned it in some theaters. Plus, it's not like you won't kill anymore brain cells watching _this_ than if you kept watching that _mushy love crap_. Yuck," I gagged. 

"Helga, do you believe in love? Because if you don't I can see why you're so bitter about-"

"I'm not bitter." I said, contradicting her.

"Well, then why can't you appreciate a good romantic movie?"

"I can… but you're not going to stand here and tell me that the 'epic love' between Brad and Sheela is what good movies are made of."

"Haha, I guess I can't argue with that."

We reached the theater Harold told me to meet them in, and I stopped and considered going in or not for a second. Suddenly, for some odd reason, I felt as if I were betraying Phoebe just a little. I mean, I'd be at a movie with Gerald and Patty… where was Phoebe? She should have been there with me… I felt so bad…

"Helga?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Patty's tapping on my shoulder, "Are you going in or not?"

"I'm going, I'm going… hold your damn horses…" I walked ahead of her and burst my way through the double doors. Now, I thought, where would those losers be sitting?

"Lets find some seats," Patty suggested, taking me by the arm and leading me.

"There," I pointed to a few empty seats towards the middle of the rows of seats. We pushed our way past people and sat down in our new seats. I looked around the theater for Arnold and his friends and finally made out an odd-shaped head down in the lower seats. I pretended not to notice. I started watching the movie and adjusted my legs, but I bumped my ankle on something under my seat. I moved my foot again and there, on the floor under my feet, spilled a tub of popcorn. I looked down then back at the odd-shaped head in the audience. A wicked smile formed on my face. 

I picked up a handful and brought my hand up and back, ready to throw, when suddenly the movie stopped and the film seemed to split. A flood of angry groans and 'what the hell's came from the crowd. The lights in the theater came on and an intercom seemed to squeak to life. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be having some technical difficulties," the voice of a man started, "The film has mysteriously been turned off some how. As soon as we figure out what to do we'll have the movie back up and running for you, if you'll all just be patient."

I rolled my eyes and said, quite loudly, "How about pressing the ON button, genius?" I was replied by a loud roar of laughter and clapping from the audience. 

The intercom came back on, "Young lady, we're doing everything we-" he stopped and in the background, not so loudly, I heard another man say, "Hey, Bill, we got it, someone accidentally turned off the projector." there was silence then the original man came back, "It seems we have everything under control, everybody… we should have the film ready in just a few short minutes." the audience laughed a little more at the stupidity. 

"Hmm… I guess when you're right, it's not TECHINICALLY being obnoxious…" I said, thoughtfully.

I looked down the rows and saw Arnold turn, looking around in the audience. He knew I was the one that blurted out the comment. I slid down in my seat. I didn't want him to see me just yet, I had a plan for that. Patty, still laughing next to me, looked strangely at me.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Nothing, heh," I made a half-hearted smile and continued to cower behind the seat in front of me. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed down again and the film began to play again. There was another outburst of clapping from the audience. I sat up in my seat and proceeded to continue what I was doing before. With the popcorn still in my hand I pulled my arm back and up again, ready to throw, and threw my handful of popcorn down into the audience below. I looked and saw that a few of them hit Arnold. He shook the kernels out of his hair and continued to watch the movie. I glared at him. Damn, I was sure that was going to get his attention. I tried again and got the same response. Thinking for a second, I grabbed onto Patty's hand, picked up what was left of the tub of popcorn, and whispered, "Hey, lets got closer down there,"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I whispered harshly, forgetting for a moment who I was talking to.

"What did you say?" she glared at me.

"Um, I said, will you please come with me down to the lower rows?" I seemed unsure of myself.

"Eh, why not." the two of us stood up and crept down to the lower seats. I looked out for Arnold, making sure he didn't see us. We found a few empty seats a couple rows above Arnold's and we crept into them. "Helga, what's-" she looked down at where I was looking, "Oh."

"Yeah, so, shhhh" I raised a finger to my lips, "I don't want hair boy to know I'm here."

"I see… and the point of this is…?"

"You'll see…" I reached down into the tub of popcorn and brought out a few pieces. I threw them hard at the back of his head. Just as I thought would happen, he didn't turn around, only swatted at the back of his head. Grr…

"You're an idiot…" Patty said, jokingly, "Here, gimmie some…" she reached into the popcorn and brought out a handful. She reached her hand back in the throwing position and let him have it!

"Jesus, who keeps doing that?!" I heard Arnold say, he turned around in his seat and sat up higher so he could get a better look at everyone.

Here's my chance, I thought… "Yo, down in front, football face!" I said, receiving 'shhh's from the people around me. Arnold sat taller in his seat.

"Helga?" he looked disbelievingly at me.

"In the flesh," I said with a wink. He grinned and sat back regularly in his seat. He then turned around and faced the screen again.

"You did all of that just so he could turn to you for 5 seconds?" Patty asked, looking at me strangely again.

------

"Haha! What an awesome movie!" I said, as the movie ended. The lights came on and Arnold, Sid, Harold, and Stinky stood to face us.

"Hello, Helga." Stinky said, twiddling his fingers.

"Uh, hey, Stinko." I stood up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sid…" I said evily, cracking my knuckles.

"Um, h-hi Helga," he backed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently, walking out from my row. I began to advance towards him.

"Look, I don't think a woman in your condition should be starting a fight," he said, shakily, holding up his hands in defense.

"Who says I'm starting a fight? And in what condition, Sid, my friend?" I still advanced toward him, raising the sleeves on my shirt.

"DON'T HURT ME!! AHHHH!!!" he turned and ran out of the theater exit. I stopped and raised an eyebrow. I burst out laughing and walked back to the rest of them. "Poor guy," I said, wiping a tear away, "he really thought I was going to let him have it!"

"I reckon that wasn't very nice," Stinky said, folding his arms, "but… it WAS funny." the rest of the guys followed with laughter.

Me, Patty, Stinky, Arnold, Gerald, and Harold all walked outside, afterwards. We stood outside in the cold and waited for someone to start a conversation.

"So… what do we do now?" Arnold asked.

"I don't think it matters, really… something interesting," Patty said.

"Hey, guys… I got an idea." Stinky started, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked down then back to us and smiled, "Whatdya guys say we go by Geraldfield?" 

We all smiled. We knew what he meant. We hadn't been back to Geraldfield as a group since 8th grade. Oh, the memories…

We all began the short journey to the abandoned lot of our youth. We all walked side by side in a row, talking about things not too important. I spoke with Patty most of time, Harold and the other boys talked amongst themselves mostly. Half way there, I was suddenly interrupted in my conversation with Patty by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gerald. He had a worried expression, and I knew somehow that it had something to do with Phoebe.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" he asked, leading me away from the others.

"Um, yeah, ok?" I looked at him funny, "What about, tall hair boy?" I winked, signaling to him that the name wasn't meant to be an insult.

We walked a little ways behind everyone and rested up against the wall. It was quiet at first, I don't think he knew exactly where to start. "Look, Helga, you probably know what this is about…"

"Uh huh…" I looked away from him.

"Phoebe was supposed to come out with us tonight, but she said no and she seemed really sad."

"I know."

"You know? Then why didn't you do anything about it? You're supposed to be her best friend…"

I glared at him.

"Ok, sorry, that came out a little harsh…" he sighed, "I know about this great new friendship you have with Patty, but… for the sake of Phoebe would you consider… ending it?" 

"What?!" I looked straight at him, "You're telling me to chose between the two?"

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking…" he put his hand on my shoulder, "She cares about you Helga, and she thinks that you're losing touch with her."

"So?" I shrug off his hand, "So I'm finding a good friend in Patty, she shouldn't feel so insecure… as if I'd actually replace her, or something." I scoffed.

"She thinks you are."

"She thinks wrong." 

"If you say so… just, please… consider what I'm saying to you. I'm not trying to tell you who to be friends with… I'm only telling you how Phoebe feels…" he smiled, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Fine, fine… lets go play some baseball," I found it in me to smile back at him, despite myself.

"Can I ask you something?" he started, as we started our walk back to the others.

"Shoot."

"You would never REALLY replace Phoebe, would you? _I'm_ asking, so whatever you say it stays between us…"

"Truthfully?"

He nodded, looking slightly worried.

"The thought never crossed my mind." I grinned. I lied, but I knew that THIS lie wouldn't hurt anyone. The truth was, the more and more I thought about it… the more I realized just how much in common Patty and I had… how much alike we were… 

"You know, Helga… you're alright." Gerald admitted, playfully punching me in the arm.

------

"Let's play ball!" Gerald shouted. The six of us divided into two teams. On the first team there was me, Patty, and Stinky, and on the second it was of course, Harold, Arnold, and Gerald. My team was up to bat, and Stinky stood on home base, waiting to be pitched the ball.

"Ready to lose?" Harold asked, getting ready to throw the ball. He wound up.

"I reckon-" the ball flew right passed him.

"Strike one!" Gerald said, squatting behind him as the catcher. Gerald threw the ball back to Harold on the pitcher's mound.

"Don't miss this one, Stinko!" I said, harshly, waiting to bat next.

"I wo-" the ball flew passed him again.

"Strike two!" 

"Pay attention!" I shouted. Gerald tossed the ball back.

"I'm tr-" the ball, yet again, flew right passed him.

"Strike three! You're out, man!"

Stinky hung his head, "I reckon I'm just no good at this game," I walked up to bat. Stinky handed me the bat as he walked away from me. I stared at him, regretfully. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt bad for him. Not only was he on 'the girls' team, but the girls were better than him.

"Well, if it isn't HELGA." Harold said, annoyingly.

"Just throw the ball, pink boy," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Ok, but I bet you can't hit like you used to… now that you're a girly-girl," he mocked.

"I'm not a girly-girl," I said, trying not to get distracted.

"Sure you are, you're not tough as steel like you used to be…"

"Watch it, fat boy," I said, warningly.

"Why? Are you gonna beat me up with those scrawny little GIRLY-GIRL arms of yours? Haha, Helga's a girly-girl!" he said, sort of like a song. Stinky, the only one of Harold's 'gang' there with us, laughed a little. I flashed him an angry glare. 

"No, I'm not, I could still beat the crap out of you any day," I stated, matter-of-factly. I stayed ready to bat.

"Yeah, right! Look at you! You couldn't beat up Arnold's grandma!" he laughed, making his gut jiggle.

"Hey!" Arnold protested.

"Ah, don't take it personally!" Harold dismissed, "Well, Helga G. Pataki… are YOU ready to lose?" he asked, mockingly again.

"Just throw the damn ball…" I held the bat tightly.

"You don't even have your mean unibrow anymore," he started, disregarding my last statement, "What happened, finally get acquainted with the tweezers?" 

"THAT'S IT, PINK BOY!" I threw down the bat and charged for him.

His eyes grew wide. "MOMMY!" he turned around and began running down the street. I blew by Patty and Arnold, standing on the sidelines and continued to chase my prey.

"Get back here!" I said, bringing up my fist, "It's time to _get acquainted _withOLD BETSY!"

He squealed like the pig he was and continued fleeing from me. When I was finally close enough to him I lunged forward and tackled the mass of lard to the ground. He laid under me, shielding his face. I raised up my fist to punch him, when… something stopped me. I looked down at the pitiful being below me and… almost felt sorry. I grit my teeth and tried again to hit him but I couldn't do it… I just couldn't do it… for some reason this felt so familiar… this how I felt when I tackled Arnold that first time… the reason I got into I.S.S. in the first place.

After a few moments, he removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" he asked, confused.

"No," I dropped my fist to my side and defeatedly got up off the guy. 

"W-why not?" he stood up after me.

"Because you're a waste of energy, fat boy!" I said, trying to hold onto my intimidation somehow. He smiled a little. I'm sure he knew I didn't mean that. "Now get back there, they need a pitcher!" 

"You're still up to bat," he said.

"Eh, let Patty go in my place."

"Ok, I guess," he gave me one last look then took off running back to Geraldfield. I didn't move to run after him just yet. In a way I felt strangely relieved that I hadn't beat the crap out of the guy… but on the other hand, I felt like I'd been stripped of my pride. No doubt Harold would run back there and tell the others that 'HELGA G. PATAKI.' chickened out. That would just reaffirm their belief in what he'd said before… that I was a girly-girl… that I couldn't even win a fight against Arnold's grandma… I was pitiful… 

I sighed and decided I'd better make an appearance back there before they thought I'd left home crying from humility. I walked out from the alley that Harold and I had been thrown into, which was technically my fault, and suddenly someone touched my arm. Thinking it was a mugger, at first, I swung my arm out, hoping it would hit the person. I jumped back and was ready to run when I saw who it was.

"Football head? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

"I followed you," he put his hands up in defense, "don't hurt me." he grinned.

"You saw, didn't you."

"Yep."

"And I bet you think I'm a wimp too, huh?"

"Nope."

I frowned, "Why not? I had the perfect chance to beat the hell out of pink boy but I let it slide… he's right, I'm not tough anymore… who am I, if I'm not Helga G. Pataki, the feared class bully?"

"You're Helga, simple as that." he smiled.

"Um, what?"

"You'll know what I mean sooner or later…"

"Whatever you say, football face." I walked closer to him, "Lets get back to the game."

----

"So, Patty, ready to-"

"Throw the ball, Harold." Patty said, lowly, standing ready to bat.

"Aw, you messed up my speech," Harold whined as he got ready to throw the ball. He did some fancy pitch movement, no doubt to impress his girlfriend, then tossed the ball, full speed. Patty swung and missed. She didn't seem to try very hard considering how determined she was moments before. He wound up again and threw the ball. Again, Patty seemed to let the ball get the best of her and swung half-heartedly.

"Come on, Patty! You can do better than that!" I shouted from the sidelines, placing my hands on my hips.

"I know." she said with a wink. Huh?

"Here goes, Patty… get ready for a strike three, Gerald!" Harold said, laughingly. He wound up and pitched the third ball. We all watched it in slow motion make it's way to the batter. Patty smirked and began to swing. BAM!

"It's outta there!" Gerald said, taking off the catcher's helmet he had over his face. 

"Holy…" I said, watching the ball soar into the sky.

"What was that you said about a strike, Harold?" Arnold asked, folding his arms. After making it's way seemingly into space, the ball began it's descent back to earth. Suddenly there was a loud crash near by. The ball had smashed through someone's window. Dogs started barking and lights in people's homes started turning on. 

"What was that?!" an angry neighbor squealed, opening her window.

"Run!" Harold yelled. Patty dropped the bat and followed him. Gerald dropped his helmet and ran passed Stinky, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with him. Arnold and I looked at one another, shrugged, then started running after the others.

------

Damn, this is BY FAR the longest chapter I've written… and I'm still not done! I decided, though, that it'd be better to just end it and continue in the next chapter. Oh well, tell me what you think of it! Review, people, review! 

Oh yeah… I still haven't seen "Arnold Visits Arnie"!! Dammit! …I also wanna see "April Fools Day" and "Beaned"… but that's another story, heh, ;)


	14. Potato Chips

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"You know Patty, when I said you could do better than that, you didn't have to break someone's window to prove me wrong," I said, out of breath. The six of us found ourselves blocks away from Geraldfield, extremely worn out.

"I think I got a better work out from this than actually PLAYING baseball, fellers…" Stinky said jokingly, leaning on his knees.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gerald added, laughing slightly.

"So, I take it we're not going back there, then?" Arnold asked, sitting down on the pavement. 

"Not unless you care to chance death… or many angry neighbors..." Patty said, resting up against the wall of an old building. 

"So, what do we do now?" Harold questioned, scratching his head. He walked over to me, hunched over with my hands on my knees supporting myself. 

"Are you asking _me_?" I stood up fully.

"Eh, I'm asking in general. We could go to the Arcade?"

"Harold, it's 8 o'clock at night… nothing interesting is even open anymore." Patty said.

"Yeah, and what do you take us for, kids?" Gerald asked further.

"Hair boy's right, I mean it's not like we're stupid little kids anymore and have nothing better to do than go to the _arcade_, or _the_ _movies_." I added, folding my arms across my chest. I had just about caught my breath finally.

"Uh, Helga, what IS there to do, then?" Stinky asked, standing up straight finally.

"Hey, Patty's right… it's 8, but it's ONLY 8. There's gotta be things to do." Arnold offered, attempting to brighten the moral.

"I see you found your optimism," Gerald stated, smiling. The rest of us had no idea what that was about, so we looked on quietly.

"Yeah, guess so… it's easy to be optimistic, though."

"Yeah, sure… pump me full of painkillers and I'd be as happy and delusional as you too, football head." I couldn't resist adding a bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever you say…" he sighed.

"The point I was making is that it's not easy to be optimistic all the time. You must be superhuman, guy, we can't all be like you."

"THIS coming from someone who never fails to look at the bad side first…" he stated, folding his arms and perking a brow.

"Yeah so?" I cocked an eyebrow as well.

"Pessimism never gets you anywhere. You're the type of person who sees the glass half empty, not half full." 

"Hey, hey… I don't see the glass as half empty… I sorta see it as, 'I need a refill'." he rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean, anyway?"

"It means…"

"You have no idea, do you." he said flatly, with a bit of mock-understanding.

"Hey, bucko! I know exactly what it means, it's just hard to explain it to such simpletons!" I said, defensively, pointing my finger at him. 

"Try us. I mean, how can you be so sure we won't 'get it'?"

"I just KNOW." I folded my arms and glared at him again.

"Um… would it be a stupid question to ask what in damnation you're talking about?" Stinky intervened.

"Never mind." Arnold and I said, looking away from one another.

"Ok… so, then what are we doing here?" Patty stepped into the conversation, "We're all just standing around like idiots."

"Why don't we go down to the mall?" Harold suggested. We all started blankly at him.

"The… _mall_? What are we now, Beverly Hills 90210?" I said sarcastically. 

"Pessimism…" Arnold said, warningly.

I sighed, "Well, what do you want me to say? I don't _do_ the mall," I shook my head.

"We could go to Sears and watch movies on the big screen T.V.s," Stinky stupidly suggested. We all looked at one another.

"I'm there."

"Done."

"Let's go."

"Now, THAT doesn't sound too bad," I said, smirking.

"See," Arnold added, making a lopsided smile.

--------

A while later we found ourselves wandering the electronics department in Sears. While Arnold and Gerald went to look at CD players, Patty and Stinky left to look for a T.V. with something interesting playing on it. I walked over to where the bedspreads, pillows, and any other bedroom furnishings were sold and found a bed, laid out on display. I sighed and tossed myself upon it. It was so comfortable. I laid, sprawled out happily, until I felt the bed sink on one side. "Is that you, Patty?" I asked, not bothering to open up my eyes.

"N-no, it's me, Harold." my eyes shot open.

"What, what is it?! Have they found a movie to watch, yet?" I sat up.

"No, I just wanted to tell you thanks… you know for not… attacking… me, and all today." he nervously twiddled with his fingers.

"Eh, no problem," I said, laying back down, "But if you tell anyone, Pink boy, I'll-"

"Ok, ok, I won't tell… may I?" he pointed to the space next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, sure." he laid down on the bed next to me and we stared at the tiled ceiling. "You know, you're manners have seemed to improve over the years."

"I guess so… we haven't talked in so long, how would you know?"

"A hunch, I guess."

"You know, Helga… I always thought it was cool that you were 'one of the guys'… I thought it was cool that a girl could hang out with us like that and all."

"Where is THIS coming from?"

"Nowhere, I guess… just wanted to tell ya' that."

There was silence for a while, "Thanks." I smiled slightly, still not looking at him.

"Well… I think we should be getting back to the others." he sat up.

"I guess," I sat up as well. 

Harold turned to me, "Oh, and Helga, if you tell anyone about what I said, I'll-"

"I know," I smiled back at him. He was so much like me sometimes, it made me wonder if we weren't separated at birth or something. Then again, he WAS quite stupid too… I knew I wasn't like that.

We walked back to where the T.V.'s were and saw the four other people sitting down in front of a massive screen. If only I could afford something so beautiful, I thought with a little humor. Upon reaching the others, Harold and I noticed something right off. There wasn't anymore room to sit. "Nice to know you thought of us!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Sorry," Patty admitted, standing up, "You can take my place," she offered.

"No, no…" I sighed, I couldn't do that. That would be too unfair, even for me. 

"Well, then where are we gonna sit?" Harold questioned, folding his arms.

"Wait, I think I know." Patty stood up again.

"Look, I'm not taking your spot," I said, irritated.

"This isn't for you, Helga, it's for Harold," she said, angrily, shutting me up and adjusting my attitude.

"What?" I was still confused, "Then where will you sit?"

"In the same place," Patty smiled. Harold, just as confused as I was, reluctantly obeyed his girlfriend and sat down in the spot she was just in. After giving me one last wink, she moved and sat down… on Harold's lap. 

"Oh, well, that's all fine and dandy for Pink Boy, but where's my seat?" 

"Um, Helga, I could share," I heard Stinky say, patting his lap. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'd rather shove shards of glass up my ass and take a bath in Tabasco sauce." I said, flatly. Stinky shrugged and continued watching the big screen T.V. 

"There might be room between us, Helga. Wanna see if you can fit here?" Gerald asked. For some reason it made happy to see Gerald actually offering me something. It was nice to know he wasn't revolted by me anymore, I guess.

"Eh, why not? What choice do I have." I shrugged and walked over to him. He and Arnold scooted in opposite directions, giving me just enough space to squeeze in between the two of them. It was the one time since puberty that I actually wished I hadn't developed hips. If only I were nine again, I mused, with that straight as a board, shapeless frame of mine. 

"Is this a tight enough fit for you?" Arnold asked, trying to keep from falling off the end of the over-turned, broken-down, speaker we were sitting on. 

"Well, how 'bout you take a seat on my lap? Then we'd both have enough room." I joked.

He laughed slightly, still uncomfortably struggling to stay balanced. I felt bad. _I_ was causing him all this discomfort. Of course he having to struggle was my fault, but having no seat for myself wasn't, was it? So then why the guilt?! I watched him grimace as we began to watch the movie. It must have been tiring for him. I had to do something, I couldn't watching him like that the whole time… it was really doing a number on my conscience.

"You know what," I said, standing finally, "This just isn't going to work." I looked thoughtfully on the situation.

"Hey, I can't see the movie, Helga." Stinky said, with slight irritation in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Look Stinko, I'll be out of your way in a minute… not to mention the fact that we're watching Batman Forever… come on, it's Batman! Jesus H. Christ, it's been out on video for years! You wanna see it THAT bad, rent it!" I sighed, straightening myself up, "ANYWAY, I don't think me sitting here is going to work."

"Well, what else can we do?" Gerald questioned, folding his arms.

"Well, like I always say, 'when you run out of options, make a new one'. I think it'd be better if I just sit on the floor."

"Hey, never thought about that…" Patty said, smiling.

"Of course you didn't, I'm the resident genius here," I said, pointing to myself with a wink. I walked over to where I was sitting and sat down on the hard, course, floor. 'Come see the softer side of Sears', my ass! Maybe they should think about installing some softer carpeting, I thought, as I struggled to find a comfortable position. I finally decided to lean up against the speaker, and keep my legs in 'Indian style', as my kindergarten teacher used to call it. I leaned my head over to one side and rested it against Arnold right leg. Suddenly everything seemed be more comfortable and easier to deal with. I started watching the movie with the others but soon found my eyelids becoming heavier. It had been such a long day, I didn't think it would hurt to rest my eyes for a minute…

An hour later…

"Helga," Arnold whispered, taping my shoulder, "Wake up, the movie's over." I mumbled something and affectionately nuzzled closer to him. "Helga." he said more firmly.

"I think she likes it there," Gerald said with a little amusement.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Stinky added.

I wrapped my arms around his leg, as if keeping him there, and continued my little visit to dreamland. 

"Helga, come on, we have to go now, the mall's closing." he shook me a little. He seemed a little distressed by then. I was too comfortable to move, still. I was awake then, yes, but I didn't want to let on yet. 

Just then, someone working at the store walked quickly over to us. I could feel the stomping of his dress shoes on the rough floor. "You guys gotta get outta here, like now," the man said, irritably.

"Well, we would but our friend here is asleep." Stinky said politely.

"Well, wake her up!" The man said, losing his patience, "I've got a kid at home and I don't need to be wasting my time on you teenagers." 

"Hey, you don't have to act like that," Arnold said defensively, "we're trying to get her up, it's just-"

"Let me give it a try," the man interrupted walked around and kneeling in front of me. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and brought his face inches from mine. "YO, SLEEPING BEAUTY, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" he shouted, shaking me harshly.

My eyes shot open with harsh realization, "How 'bout brushing once in a while, yeesh…" I winced. He sneered at me then released me, letting me fall back against the speaker. 

"Stupid teenagers…" the man said, walking away. I laughed, standing up and straightening my clothes. 

"You sure got up fast," Arnold commented, finally being able to stand up without my death grip in his leg.

"Guess so…" I yawned.

"You look really tired, and considering you were just sleeping in the middle of a department store I think it's about time you went home."

"Oh, so you're trying to get rid of me now?" I folded my arms.

"No, I didn't say that. I just think that you should go to bed soon, or at least rest a little."

"I was until mi amigo over there," I paused to look at the man who woke me up helping out one last customer, "woke me up." we both looked at the man, then turned to look at one another again when he noticed us staring at him.

"Yeah, I noticed you clinging to me… were you having a nightmare or something?" he asked, _actually_ believing it. I realized then that I could agree with him and that would be the end of it. That was taking the easy way out, though. I'd done that enough.

"No, not really," I said, and walked off to meet up with the others who were already at the door to the department store. I left him there, confused. He'd be thinking about it for a while, I already knew…

"So, Helga, are you rested enough?" Patty asked, jabbing me in the side with her elbow. 

"Heh, yeah." I blushed. 

"Why don't you two go somewhere alone?" She whispered.

"Why?" I looked at her strangely.

She gave me 'the look'. "For someone who 'so smart' you sure can act dumb sometimes." Hey, wait a minute… didn't I say that to Phoebe once? Oh yeah… Phoebe. I forgot about her. Guilt drove right into me again. I suddenly felt sick.

"You know what, guys" I started, gaining everyone's attention, "I think I'm gonna go home early tonight. I don't feel so good and I'm really tired."

"Yeah, don't we know it," Stinky said, with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, well… I think it'd be better if I just catch you guys later."

"You sure about that?" Gerald asked. Why was he all of a sudden caring about me? Was he concerned for me or just trying to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't spend too much time with Patty? It was starting to bug me, more than I thought it would. Before all this, if Gerald had treated me the way he was tonight I would think it was great, even if I'd never be able to admit it. But now…

"Yeah, I'm sure." I sighed and turned back to Arnold, who was still in the place I left him. He looked as if he were in deep thought. Gee, I mused, I wonder what he could be thinking about for SO long.

"Well, ok then," Patty said, in slight disbelief. 

She leaned in and whispered, "Is this about what I just said, cuz if it is-"

"No, it's not that," I waved my hand, dismissively.

"Will you tell me what it IS about tomorrow?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. I turned to everyone else and said, a bit louder, "See you all around,"

"Bye Helga," Harold said, walking over to Patty.

"See ya, " Gerald smirked.

"Talk to you tomorrow, chick," Patty said with a smile.

I nodded and walked past them to the doors. "Wait up, Helga!" I heard Stinky say as he hurriedly walked to me. We walked through the doors and breezeway together and then outside. "May I walk you home, miss Helga?" he asked, politely.

I looked at him for a second, then said, "No, I think I'll go by myself this time." he looked letdown, but nodded anyway.

"I'll see you around, then," he quietly said, walking back into the department store to the others. I felt bad about leaving Arnold without saying so much as a good-bye, but I felt I had to. I knew Arnold wouldn't appreciate me walking home alone in a city such as this with it's high crime rates. 

My last thought as I turned to walk home was, 'Well,' I smirked, 'I guess I never DID get my dad those potato chips…'

--------

Wow… this was like the never-ending night, no? Damn. It's over now, thank God. I can move on now. Poor Arnold, I made him out to be a little dumb… but with Helga, I guess he's always been a little dumb, heh ;D 

Also, thanks for the 'Arnold Visits Arnie' summary thing! That was really nice of you, KawaiiKaren 

Oh yeah, come on peoples, review! ;)


	15. Special Edd

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you'd never met your best friend? Have you ever thought about what your lives would have been like if you'd never crossed paths? I never really had… not until that Wednesday morning, that is. It seemed like it was going to be a pretty normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until I got to the bus stop. I almost missed my bus, but then again, that happened a lot, so I didn't think much of it. I walked up the steps of the bus and looked around for Phoebe, whom I _always_ sat with. I saw her in our normal seat, staring blankly out the window. I don't think she realized I was on the bus yet. She sighed and looked up towards me. I smiled weakly and she looked down. I frowned, still standing next to the bus driver.

"Look, chick, hurry up and find a seat," the woman said, irritably.

"Hey, I know you," I heard from my left. I recognized the voice and dread slowly seeped into me. 

"I wish you didn't," I said as politely as I could. He patted the seat next to him. I sighed, and looked one more time at Phoebe. She looked sad, but also like I wasn't invited over there. I defeatedly sat down next to none other than Vega's moronic grandson.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know me, how can you know there's something wrong with me? I mean, for all YOU know I could act like this all the time." I folded my arms, leaning in my seat.

"Well, I'm not as stupid as YOU think I am. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to see your sad."

"And you're proof of that, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Never mind…" I looked away. I saw Gerald move to sit next to Phoebe in 'our' seat and couldn't help but be interested in what they could be discussing. It was about me, no doubt, but I still wanted to know what tall hair boy would say about me. 

"So… you never answered me." The grandson pressed.

"Nothing's wrong, bucko!" I said, slamming the palm of my hand against the leather-like material of the bus seat. "Why do you insist there is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel that there is. Come on, just tell me. I mean, I don't even know anyone here, who am I going to tell?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Look, I'm having problems with my best friend, that's all, no big deal," I glared ahead of me, making sure not to make eye-contact with him.

"Oh. Well, if you're THIS upset about it, it doesn't seem like 'no big deal'." 

"What are you doing here, anyway? Come to do paperwork again?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, actually. Mom let me skip school to do it, too. Great, huh?"

"Um, _sure_, spending the day with Vega, _intentionally_… _sounds awesome_!" I said, sarcastically. 

"You know, she's not that bad if you give her a chance."

"Probably. I don't give teachers a chance, though."

"You're pretty ignorant for a junior, you know," he pointed out. "See, I always figured that when I got to high school that people would be smarter, more mature, more respectful,"

"Well, reality rears it's ugly head, ey kid?"

"I guess so. I guess this problem with people hating teachers comes from have one in my family. I always hated teachers too, until I found out grandma was one. Now, I feel like every time someone has something mean to say about a teacher, it's like they're insulting ME personally."

"You're actually pretty smart, for a freshman, that is."

"Thanks." he smiled. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced, my name is Eddie."

I nodded, "At least I can refer to you as something other than 'the grandson'." he laughed slightly, eyeing me in a way that made me uncomfortable. I looked at him and frowned, diverting my attention away from him.

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. Eddie and I stood up and walked off the bus. We stood there until I saw Phoebe coming down the steps. She glanced at me then walked passed us. I felt hurt, but I suppose I deserved it. Gerald came off the bus and walked towards us, accompanied shortly by the football head.

"I talked to Phoebe," Gerald started as he approached Eddie and I.

"I know, I saw you. What did you say to her?"

"I said that you wanted to talk to her. I said that you felt bad for what you said to her."

"And what did she say?"

"She, um… " he looked down and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Look, Helga, I think it would be a good idea if you two didn't talk for a while."

"What? First you try to get us back on friendly terms, even going ask far as to tell me to drop my friendship with Patty, then you dismiss the whole thing?" I placed my hands on my hips, "Does she resent me THAT much?"

"I don't think I should say anything. Just know that she's willing to set things straight, but she wants you to be honest with her."

"What are you talking about, I'm ALWAYS honest with her." I frowned. I couldn't believe that she would say such a thing.

"I gotta be getting to my locker, I'll talk to you about it later, ok Helga?" Gerald looked troubled, so I didn't press it any further.

"O-ok." I looked down and hung my head a little. I felt someone touch my shoulder. At first I thought Eddie was the one trying to comfort me and I almost gagged at the thought of him touching me, but then I realized it was Arnold.

"It's gonna be fine," he smiled reassuringly. I didn't like him seeing me at a point of weakness.

"Of course it is," I shook his hand from my shoulder, "Why wouldn't it be?!"

He rolled his eyes, leaning in to my ear, "If you wanna talk, you know where to find me," he whispered. I shuddered, but regained my composure. With that, he walked off to meet up with his best friend.

"What was THAT about?" Eddie asked, innocently, frowning with confusion. I sighed, I didn't want to explain my problems to the freshman-retard. I walked passed him, heading for the doors to the school. He followed me closely, much to my dismay.

-------

"Oh, hello sweet heart, what are you doing here?" Vega asked Eddie as he and I reached the I.S.S. room. I walked to the back of the classroom and tossed my backpack onto the floor next to my desk. Patty hadn't arrived yet, so I had time to think about what I was going to tell her. She did, after all, request that I tell her what was wrong with me last night.

"Momma said I could stay with you today, grandma!" Eddie said, pathetically happy. I had to give him credit, though, I'd never seen such a reasonably smart person pull off a retard act like that and make it believable.

"Well, ok," Vega said, frowning, "Let's see… what can I have you do…" she thoughtfully looked around the room. I sat down in my desk, somewhat lost in thought. "Pataki, do me a favor," she started, shaking my from my train of thought.

"…and that is…?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms.

"Take my grandson here down to the bookroom and help him carry some copy paper up here. I think I'll help the drama teacher copy some scripts to the play he's working on."

"Does he really need my help? It's only paper."

"Just do it!" she scolded, "I can always have a talk with principal Wartz about your bad attitude in my class."

"What, is this blackmail?" I leaned in my desk.

"Eh, you could say that…" she said, glaring at me.

"Fine," I said, lightly. I got up from my desk and walked to the front of the room, "You ready to go, Special Edd?"

"Pataki…" Vega said warningly.

"Ok, ok, let's just go, Eddie." I motioned with my hand to the door. He and I walked through the doorway, narrowly missing Patty as she walked though at the same time.

"Where are YOU going?" she asked, stopping as she walked through the door.

"Eh, I'll tell ya when I get back."

"Along with other things," she winked. I knew what she meant. I still wanted to think about what was REALLY wrong with me before I told her. What would she say to Gerald telling me not to hang out with her? She'd be hurt, I knew… I couldn't hurt Patty… but, wait a minute, I COULD hurt Phoebe? No, no… why was I giving Patty 'special treatment'? Was Gerald right, WOULD I replace Phoebe?

"You're sure, quiet," Eddie commented after what seemed like forever, "I mean, you haven't insulted me yet."

"I'm not in the mood," I said, flatly.

"Is this about that girl this morning? I know a thing or two about best friends, you know… I got into a fight with mine a while back. She and I talked it out, though… so I'm sure everything between you two will end up just fine." he smiled. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it, kid." 

"Could you call me, Eddie? I mean, it IS my name."

"Ok, Eddie." he smiled widely. He seemed so adorable, in a naive kind of way… he reminded me so much of how Arnold used to be… when we were younger and still so innocent… hmm, well, Arnold was never stupid enough to pretend he was retarded, though, heh.

--------

"God, Vega wasn't kidding about needing help," I said as Eddie and I struggled to carry the packages of copy paper back up to the I.S.S. room.

"Heh, you wimping out already?" he said, trying to keep from dropping everything he was holding.

"Watch it, Special Edd," I said, becoming red in the face. It really WAS hard to carry everything.

"This isn't so bad, it's like exercise." he tried to be optimistic.

"I HATE exercise." I said, flatly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're an awful pessimist?" he asked.

"All the time."

"Why can't you be happy once in a while?"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because you can't go around being angry all the time. They'll send you to a shrink or something."

"Heh, been there, done that." I smiled, remembering Dr. Bliss. 

"Huh?" He stopped, "Don't tell me you're a nut-case."

"You know, just because you see a shrink doesn't mean your crazy."

"I thought that's exactly what it means."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Am I now? It seems to me like-"

"WHY ARE BEING SO DAMN CONFRONTATIONAL!?" I said, nearly dropping the paper. "I'm NOT crazy."

"I didn't say you were." Things went silent for a while. "So, are you and that guy dating or something?" he asked, nervously.

"What guy?" I asked, not thinking.

"That blonde guy. You know, from this morning?"

"Oh." I frowned. I, myself, didn't know how to answer that. Were we? Hmm… "Um, I guess you could say that," I said, still confused.

"I see. So, are you ever going to take me up on that offer to go out sometime?" he asked, hopefully.

"You don't wanna go out with me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just because. Look, I don't feel like getting into this again with you, would you mind dropping the subject for my sake?"

"No, I wanna know. Helga, I really like you. To tell you the truth, I don't know what you see in that guy. Ok, so he's good looking… but, well… is it just me or is his head shaped like a football?" he asked.

I could help it, I had to laugh at that, "It sure is," I frowned, "I see a lot in him," I defended, "He's a wonderful guy, he's nicest person I know… he's just a great person… I mean, hell, I should know, I grew up with the guy."

"Really?" 

"Yep."

"So, what, are you guys gonna grow up and get married too?" he asked, distastefully.

I shrugged, "Whatever happens, happens… but, I'm not looking to get married or anything. Honestly, I never thought I'd get married in the first place."

"Why?"

"I never thought about it really. I mean, while other girls were playing dress-up and dreaming of marriage, I was out with the boys playing baseball and watching wrestling." 

"Whoa… you know how hard it is to find a girl like that? Come on, go out with me! I've never met anyone like you!" he pleaded in a joking way. "Seriously, I really wish you'd go out at least on ONE date with me."

"Eh, I don't think so."

"At least think about it."

---------

Special Edd and I walked back into the I.S.S. room, tired and cranky from our little trip. I walked back to my seat and threw myself down into my chair.

"You ok?" Patty asked with concern.

"Eh, I've been better." I said, sitting up and relaxing. I suddenly remembered that I needed to talk to her and I became worried. What was I going to say to her? Should I tell her about Gerald and I's conversation?

"So, Helga, tell me now… what was wrong with you last night?"

"I um… well, I told you about the Phoebe thing, right?" I started, shakily.

"Yeah. It's bugging you that much?"

"Um, yeah. See, I saw her this morning and she seems really upset about it. I feel bad, Patty, and I don't know what to do. The thing is," I paused, "Gerald told me that I should stop talking to you. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but it DOES seem like that's the only way to fix things…" I shut my eyes, knowing that it would hurt her. I didn't wanna see her expression.

"So, are you going to listen to him, then?" she asked, her voice low.

"No," I said, looking at her, "No, of course not! Look Patty, I know it's in mine and Phoebe's best interest for me to listen to him… but I care too much about-" I was having trouble being that honest… I didn't feel like Helga saying it… "I care too much about our friendship." I finished, looking away. I WAS becoming soft.

"Oh, Helga… that's so sweet." she said in a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, lowly.

"No, no… I've just never heard you say something like that."

"Yeah, well… don't get used to it." I said, returning to my normal, threatening, tone of voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said with a wink. Gah… I knew she'd see right through that.

-----------

I got home that day, quietly. I didn't announce my entrance. I didn't make so much as a sound, as I walked into the house. I wasn't really in the mood, I just wanted to go upstairs. I wanted to sleep it off. I walked by the kitchen and looked in on my mother. God, passed out as always, I commented to myself. I walked to the answering machine and listened to the messages. 

"Message one, 9:25 AM: Hey, Bob, we need you to come by the store, we got a new buyer coming in today." I rolled my eyes. 

"I take it Bob isn't here, then." I said aloud. I deleted the message. "Two messages… Hmm… lets see what the other one has to say, no doubt another beeper crap one… " I raised an eyebrow, realizing I was talking to no one. I pressed the play button.

"Message two, 4:12 PM: Hey, Helga… um, i-it's Phoebe. Look, I realize that maybe you didn't really mean what you said the other day, but I've been thinking… maybe we SHOULD not talk for a while. It's obvious you and Patty are closer, and while I would normally be happy you're opening up to someone, I feel kind of, well, hurt, that you're shutting me out in the process. Gerald talked to me today, he tried to tell me you were sorry, but I… I feel that maybe if we had our space for a while we could discover if we really DO need each other. I realize this seems to be coming out of nowhere, but the truth is, we seem to be growing further apart. I'm sorry for sounding so selfish, but it's about time you listen to _me_ for a change." I was speechless. 

"Wh-what?!" I stepped back from the machine. I couldn't believe little Phoebe actually said that. What was going on? Does she not wanna be my friend, now? Just because of that little comment I made? I couldn't understand it. I was terribly sad. But, first and foremost I was angry! "You're damn right this is coming out of nowhere!" I shouted, throwing my backpack down to the floor. If only Patty and I hadn't become friends… if only I hadn't been put into that class… I'd still have my best friend!

I hung my head. I felt so heavy all of a sudden. Suddenly I remembered something. With a defeated sigh I walked back to my front door. I knew there was one thing that I could do to feel better.

I left to walk to Arnold's house… after all, he said if I wanted to talk he'd be there… well… I wanted to talk…

-------

Man, it's been a while since I updated… but not too long. I just started going back to school and it's hard to keep up with my work AND my story. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, por favor! Hehe, I wanna know what you guys think of it!

Like my espanol? Lol, it's the only thing I remember from taking two years of Spanish… damn, I wish I paid more attention in class… 


	16. Decisions

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

I stood just below Arnold stoop for several minutes. I _had_ decided I would talk to him about my problem, but… somehow I still felt awkward about it. I don't know why, but I didn't like him knowing that much about me. Like I said, I didn't like him seeing me at a point of weakness, and obviously, me being all broken up about this would sure as hell put me at that point. I began to move, one foot in front of the other, up the steps of his stoop. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It's funny, as determined as I was to talk to him I still wished that somehow my knock would go unanswered and I wouldn't be forced to pour my heart out to the football head.

Sadly, that didn't happen, "Oh, hello!" answered his grandma.

"Is Arnold home?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, well Kimba's up in his room, should I get him? Would you like to come in?" she stepped to the side to provide me with the appropriate amount of room.

"Sure," I stepped into his house and walked over to his stairs. I turned to his grandma, "Do you mind if I just go up and see him?"

"I don't see why not. Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? We're ha-"

"Watermelon again?!" I heard Arnold's grandfather yell from the kitchen. His grandma frowned.

"If you'll excuse me," she smiled and walked quickly back to the kitchen. Before going up the stairs I heard her yell, "WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!" I laughed to myself. Arnold's lucky to have such a family… even if they ARE a little weird.

I walked up to his room, and stopped at his door. Should I go? Should I not? Should I just run back home? So many doubts flooded through my head, but I knew I couldn't leave. I came for a reason, and I was going to go through with it. I knocked and then flinched, and even had to try hard to suppress the undeniable urge to turn and run. 

The door opened, and I kept my eyes shut. "Helga?!" I heard Arnold almost yelp in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked, calming down.

"I came to talk." I said quickly, almost indecipherably. I opened my eyes and saw that he smiling. How did I know he would smile?

"Come in," he motioned for me to follow him into his room. I shut the door behind me. "What do you want to talk about?" he walked over and sat at this desk.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said, irritably and sat down on his couch. He frowned. "Sorry…" I looked away.

"Gerald told me what he knew about what happened between you two… you and Phoebe that is. Phoebe herself won't tell him all the details and it kind of makes him a little frustrated. That's why he was acting so… weird this morning. He thinks he deserves to know EVERYTHING about her, but that's just not realistic." I smiled to myself, I liked hearing his opinions.

"Yeah, that's um, pretty much what's going on. Of course you left out the part about Patty." I fiddled with my fingers in my lap.

"What about Patty?" he smiled, "Speaking of her, I've also noticed your little friendship with her. That's great Helga, it's nice to see you two getting along like that. Wait… is that why you and Phoebe are… whoa, why didn't I see this before?" he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Once again, must you be the last to know how dense you are?" I folded my arms.

"Hey, hey, now… no insults, we're talking about important stuff." he got up and walked over to his couch, sitting down next to me. He smiled. I think, no I KNOW, he knows I don't mean anything by my insults… that's obvious now.

"Ok, fine." I took a deep breath, "I don't know if Gerald told you or not, but he… asked me to drop my friendship with Patty… he said it was the only way to make things better between Phoebe and I."

"That's a terrible thing to say," he said, lowly. I think maybe it hurt him to hear that.

"I know. I didn't listen to him, though… I think that maybe THAT'S the really terrible thing." I said, looking down.

"Not at all." he shook his head. "I'm glad you didn't listen to him. No one should tell you who you should be friends with… especially if that friendship is doing nothing but good things for you." he spoke in a low voice, almost as if he were angry and sad at the same time… I'd never heard that coming from him.

"Yes, I know. He said that he didn't mean it to be, well mean, but that it just came out that way," I said, partly as a way to show Arnold that Gerald wasn't really as terrible as it seemed. "He wants things to be the way they were, he wants me and Pheebs to be happy, that's all."

"Are you really happy with your friendship with her?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"I…" I thought about it.

"Or are you happier now with Patty?" he asked again, "Maybe what's really making you sad is the realization that you and Phoebe really ARE growing apart. Maybe it's just that you don't want to accept it." he looked sympathetically at me.

I looked at him for a while. I wasn't sure how I should take that. He was wrong, I knew it, "Look, Phoebe and I aren't growing apart, she's just jealous of Patty and I's friendship!" I said, standing up, "That's all that this is about, isn't it? This is why Gerald told me not to be friends with Patty! This is why Phoebe wants to 'take a break' from our friendship to see if we really need each other. That's all that this has ever been about…" I hung my head. Suddenly, and tragically, everything thing made sense. 

Arnold stayed silent for a while. I knew he would have trouble responding to that. "Look, things aren't as bad as you think. Lots of friends have problems like this… they work them out though, well, the good friends do. See, so if you and Phoebe really ARE the great friends you think you are, things will end up fine. And if they don't… well, then, you'll know the friendship wasn't worth it to begin with." he stood up with me and placed his hands on my shoulders. All at once I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. As much as I hated him seeing me at a point of weakness, my appreciation for him caring overweighed that. I heard him gasp as I did so, making me want to laugh. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I prayed that I wouldn't cry, but it was all in vein. Slowly he placed him arms comfortably around me. 

I started laughing, "This is so stupid! It's like one big horrible episode of Dawson's Creek!" he joined my laughter, "This is so pathetic… I shouldn't be so upset…"

"Yeah, but life's like that… it's always like one big teen drama." he reassuringly patted my back, "And I disagree… I think this is something you should be upset about. I mean, if you weren't, what kind of person would you be?" I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Do you think Patty and I are really the best friends here?" I asked, resting my forehead against his chest.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" he asked in reply.

"Sure, why not?"

"I think your best friend is the person you care most about. The person you'd do anything for. The person who could almost be like another family member. That's what I think." 

"Oh thanks!" I said, looking up at him, "How's that supposed to help me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Think about the both of them. Which one could most fit what I said? You'll discover the truth that way." he smiled reassuringly again. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. I was right in what I told Eddie… Arnold really is a great person… although I've known that for quite a while.

Soon, I had to go home… I really didn't want to, but I also didn't want Big Bob on my case either. I said my good-bye's to Arnold's grandparents and told his grandmother I'd take her up on that dinner offer another time. Arnold walked me to his door and down his stoop. We stood there for a while, not knowing what to say really. I slipped my hands into my pockets and looked around the dirty street. He did the same.

"So, I'll be seeing you, then…" I said, turning to walk home.

"You're walking home… alone? Helga, it's dark, who knows-"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." I said with a wink. He smiled a little then stepped towards me.

"Be careful, and I appreciate you taking me up on my offer… to, you know, talk." I turned to face him and he grabbed my hands.

"I appreciate you listening, football head," I said. I walked a little closer.

"It's nice to see you actually opening up," he started.

"Yeah well,-"

"Don't get used to it!" we both finished. He started laughing, "I know you too well," I glared at him, but then softened into a smile.

"Thank you again," I said. Before I could turn and walk away he moved in and gave me a little peck on the cheek. I turned red and he just smiled.

"Anytime." 

--------

"So what is there for you to do today?" I asked, as Special Edd and I boarded the bus for school.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I think maybe grandma's using me for paperwork." he laughed. "I actually wouldn't mind going to school today, but… mom said that I should come help grandma again."

"You poor soul," I said with mock concern.

"You seem like you're in a better mood today," he commented with a smile.

"I guess I am." I sat back in my seat.

"May I ask why?" he looked hopefully at me. Does he think I'm happy to see him or something?

"Remember that blonde guy?" 

"Yeah,"

"That's why." I smiled and looked ahead of me.

"Oh…" he seemed down, but I really didn't care. 

The bus seemed to be caught in traffic so I decided to use the extra time wisely… I decided to do what Arnold said and see whether it was Patty or Phoebe that was my true best friend. I decided to make a list to see what I saw in each person. I took out a notebook and a pen and began…

_Patty Smith_

Like my twin

I get along wither her really well

Seems like she and I were meant to be the best friends

Is a nice person with a tough side

On my intelligence level (underlined three times)

_I care about her a lot_

I stopped and thought about it a little. I really don't know Patty that well, yet I DO care about her a lot, more than I would probably admit. I decided to end that list and go on to Phoebe…

_Phoebe Hyerdahl_

Great friend

I care about her a lot 

Like a sister to me

I'd do anything for her

She'd do anything for me

The nicest person I know

The best friend a person could have

Stunned, I stopped midway through my list. I reread my last line "The best friend a person could have." Shouldn't that answer my question of 'who's my best friend' right there? 

"Can I see what you're doing?" Eddie asked, looking over at what I wrote.

"NO!" I said with a squeal and moved so he couldn't see.

"Jeeze, fine!" he said and scooted away from me a little, "Don't hurt me,"

Angry that he derailed my train of thought, I put my notebook away. I wasn't going to get anything done on the bus. This was important and I decided it would be better to wait until I got home to REALLY think it over. Hopefully, by then I'll have come to a decision, I thought, settling down in my seat…

-------

Wow, I haven't updated in a LONG time! Oh well, here's chapter 16. Hehe, It's down to the final days in I.S.S., what will happen with Patty and Phoebe? …and what about Eddie and Arnold? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Oh yeah, and tell me what you think of the story! ;D

And, again, I'm sorry I waited so long to update. I hope you all aren't too angry with me, hehe ;) 


	17. The Bribe

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold-not mine, never will be. 

"Can you believe that it's Thursday already? I mean, I only have to come here for one more day. I can't wait until tomorrow." Patty said with a sigh. She relaxed in her seat and put her feet up on the top of her desk.

"Yeah, well, my last day isn't until Tuesday, so I can't exactly join in your happiness." I said sarcastically. I flipped my backpack on my desk and searched through it for my notebook. I couldn't wait until I got home, I had to think about it now. The waiting would no doubt drive me crazy. I flipped to the page where I had written down my two lists. I tapped my pen nervously on my desk and tried to think long and hard about the situation.

"It's only 3 more days, Helga, it's not like you're in here for another month." Patty said, lowly.

"Hi." I heard Eddie say. I looked up and saw him sitting across from Patty, straddling a chair. I smiled to myself. I knew it was a selfish thought, but I was glad he was finally bothering someone other than me.

"Hi," Patty said in reply. She was so nice to the guy, even though he was so annoying. How does she do it? I asked myself. I began to think about Patty the way Arnold said I should. Patty really was a great person and she was a great influence on me. As much as Patty and I were alike, there were a few differences. We were both tough and could be mean, but Patty was nice when it counted. It was almost as if Patty were _me_ with an actual ACTIVE conscience. She knew when to be a good person, hell, she WAS a good person. This caused me to reflect on myself for several minutes. When I realized it, I quickly got back on track.

"I'm Eddie, who are you?" 

"Patty. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"No, I got to skip it so I could help grandma."

"That's great. I'd be so happy if I could skip school like that, even if it WAS to help out a family member who happened to be a teacher... Then again, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of not going to school?" 

"It's ok, I mean to tell you the truth, I'd rather be at school, myself." the two had a little laugh together. This was hard to believe… she was actually willing to have a conversation with the guy. Maybe it's just that not everyone is as mean as I am, I thought, staying focused on the notebook in front of me. 

Ok, so on to Phoebe…. Phoebe's just a… wonderful friend… well, is she really such a great friend now? I mean, she IS the one who caused all of this. I sat back in my chair and frowned. Yeah, that's right! She IS the one who started this whole mess! 

"Helga?" I turned to face Patty.

"What?" I looked angrily at her.

"You look um… pissed off." she raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, cooling down a little.

"And you were in such a great mood this morning too," Eddie shook his head, "What's wrong with you now?"

"YOU were in a great mood? Why?" Patty questioned.

"No reason," I looked away."

"It's cause of that blonde guy, she said so." Eddie blabbed.

"Shut up!" I turned to face him, red with embarrassment.

"Hahaha, really?!" Patty said, laughing at me. 

"See what you did, Special Edd!" I screamed, "I should beat the sh-"

"PATAKI!" I heard Vega yell from her desk.

"Ugh… yes, Mrs. Vega?" I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your language." she looked warningly at me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The four of us in the classroom turned to see who was there. 

"Mrs. Vega?" said Principal Wartz, "May I please speak to Miss Pataki?" doesn't anyone refer to me by my FIRST name?!

"Oh, yes, go ahead." Vega looked at me. I put my notebook away, somehow paranoid Eddie would try to look at it while I was gone. I stood up from my desk and walked to the doorway where Principal Wartz stood waiting for me.

"Yeah?" I started, irritably.

"Pataki, I just had a meeting with all your teachers." he said.

"And?"

"Well, both they and I agree that you should be excused from your last two days in I.S.S. They believe that you have already missed too much work and to keep you here for two more days would be cruel and unreasonable. I myself admit that adding the two extra days was unjust of me, especially after you came to me with the information that got that boy out of the class."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, not sure if I should trust the enemy just yet.

"Yes. You are here-by excused from your last two days of this class. Your last day will be tomorrow. I would just like to extend my apologies to you once again for punishing you. I realize now that it was wrong of me and that you didn't deserve it."

"Nice to see you've finally realized that." I said, slightly moody.

"Yes, well, I just thought I'd tell you this in person. I hope you have a nice two more days in this class and I'm sorry once more."

"Eh," I shrugged, "It's ok."

"Alright, carry on." he nodded and left the classroom.

"Principal Wartz!" I yelled after him and he stopped and turned to me.

"Thanks," I said and turned to walk back into the classroom.

-----------

Lunch time seemed to come early and I wasn't very hungry. Suddenly the realization that I had only one more day in the I.S.S. class hit me. It wasn't pleasant at all, like I had expected it. I thought I'd be happy, but I wasn't. Somehow the thought that I would no longer be in the class with Patty and… Vega even… wasn't something good. 

As Patty, Eddie, Vega, and I walked to the cafeteria I couldn't help but think about the inevitable. Maybe this whole thing with Patty was just because of the close proximity. Maybe once I'm out of the class things will go back to normal, I thought, maybe it's as simple as that.

"You're quiet." Patty commented to me. We were always lagging in the back whenever it was time to go as a group to get lunch. We liked staying behind everyone.

"I'm just thinking." I said, looking ahead of me.

"Come on, aren't you happy that you're getting out tomorrow? The last day of-"

"Maybe I'm not." I said, cutting her off coldly.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know…" I looked down. I didn't really want to tell her everything, did I?

"I thought you'd be happy," she said, more to herself than to me.

"I thought so too…" I said in a whisper.

"You know, the cafeteria food here isn't so bad. I mean, it's better than the crap they serve at MY school." Eddie said, slowing down to walk with Patty and I.

"Really? Why kind of toxic waste do they serve you guys?! The food here is crap." Patty said.

Eddie laughed, "So what are you two talking about?" 

"Nothing that has to do with YOU." I said, glaring at him.

"Easy, I'm not looking for another fight with you," Eddie said with raised hands.

"When have you been in a fight with me?" I questioned.

"You mean to tell me it gets worse with you!? All those times you and I… Jesus, remind me never to piss you off."

"Too late."

"Helga, come on," Patty looked warningly at me.

"Fine, just forget it."

"Fine." Eddie said, folding his arms.

"Fine." I replied, mimicking him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said, smacking my forehead, "I said fine, now that's the end of it, you friggin' moron!" 

"Fine." he said with a devious smile.

"You just want me to hurt you… badly… don't you?" I looked at him, silently begging him to push me a little further… just so I'd have a reason to beat the crap out of him.

"Helga, look." Patty stopped and pointed ahead of her. There he was… Arnold, drinking at a water fountain near us.

I looked longingly at him, his back still turned towards us. I suddenly realized the looks I was getting from Patty and Eddie and I snapped out it, "WHAT exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" I said irritably, placing my hands on my hips.

Patty sighed and shook her head. Arnold stopped drinking and looked over in our direction. I prayed he would simply walk back to class, but no… he started walking towards us. I didn't trust Eddie and Arnold so close, with Eddie being the dumb-ass that he was he might say something embarrassing or retarded. 

"Hey, Patty, Helga." Arnold said as he approached us.

"Hello," Patty nodded and smiled.

"Hey, football face," I said, smiling a bit myself. He blushed a little, which made want to burst out laughing.

"Hey," Eddie cut in, "I'm Eddie, how's it going?" he held out his hand and Arnold shook it.

"Hey, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Eddie said, waving his had, "I've heard SO much about you," he said, speaking slyly and raising his eyebrows.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, irritated.

"No."

"Oh, well, in that case… GO AWAY BEFORE YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT UP WITH OLD BETSY!" I said, shaking my fist at him. He backed up a little bit.

"Fine, I'll GO!" he said, but only took a few steps back.

"FINE!" I said, loudly, hearing it echo in the hall. "Can you believe that guy?" I asked Arnold. He looked frightened by the situation, which I found rather funny.

"Not really," he scratched his head and looked back at Eddie.

"He's like a three-year-old, I swear," I said, folding my arms.

"So what are you guys doing out of class, anyway?" Arnold asked, appropriately changing the subject.

"It's lunch time for us, remember?" I said.

"Oh, that's right. Heh, I wasn't in that class very long."

"Yeah, I know," I looked over toward Patty and Eddie talking off in the corner.

"So… how are you?" he looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and concern. 

"I'm ok," I shrugged it off, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm out of my last two days of punishment for-" I caught myself. He still didn't know that it was ME who got him out of I.S.S.

"For…?" he looked expectantly at me.

"For… talking back to Vega." I nodded, "Man, she gets on my nerves." he nodded, not quite believing me but also knowing that I probably wouldn't tell him the real reason anyway.

"Right. Uh, who exactly is that Eddie guy? I mean, I haven't seen him around school before, did he transfer?" Arnold asked, watching Patty and Eddie as I was.

"No, he's Vega's grandson." I said slightly lost in thought.

"Really? You guys are spending a lot of time together, I've noticed." he commented.

"What? When?" I turned to look at him, "You're crazy, the only time I spend with that idiot is in class. Oh! And then I was with him on the bus but that's only cause Pheebs is mad at me and I didn't have anywhere else to sit."

"You could have sat with Gerald and me." 

"Psft! Yeah, right!" I said, rolling my eyes, "Look, I really don't think Gerald wants to talk to me, I seem to be giving him _problems_."

Arnold sighed, "So instead of roughing it with Gerald and I you insist on sitting with _that _guy?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not insisting on it, I just don't see any other choice."

"I just gave you one."

"I'll think about it," I said, smiling a little. I looked down to cover, but he must have seen through that. 

He laughed, "Are you blushing?" 

"NO!" I said, looking him straight in the eye… which only made me blush harder I suppose.

He smiled.

"PATAKI!" I heard, shrilly, coming from the one and only…

"WHAT?!" I squealed, placing my hands on my hips. Vega stared blankly at me. Damn, why I do insist on talking back to teachers?

"If you plan on eating lunch I suggest you end your conversation with this young ma-" she paused, "Say… weren't you in my class for a very short period of time?" she walked over to where Arnold and I stood.

"Yes, ma'am." Arnold nodded.

"Well… if you don't want to be in my class again, son, I suggest that YOU go back to class, got it?" she looked sternly at him. He gulped and nodded. For a second I wondered how Vega could have remembered him, seeing as though kids come and go from her class all the time, then it hit me… hilariously, I realized that no one could possibly forget someone with such a _uniquely_ shaped head. I laughed to myself watching Arnold get very uncomfortable under Vega's cold gaze. 

"Well, Helga… I'll see you around." he smiled weakly at Vega and I then slipped away. 

"Pataki, I've got something I need to talk to you about," Vega said, as she and I watched Arnold retreat down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"My grandson's been talking a lot about you, and well, I was wondering what you would think about spending the day with him… preferably Saturday." she finished and looked at me.

I gave her the 'There's on way in hell I'm doing that' look, then laughed, "Yeah, why would I want to do that?!"

"Because it would be a NICE thing to do. Helga, you know he's a little… slow… and he doesn't get very many opportunities to go out and… so I was wondering if you could maybe accompany him to the park or something. Please?" she looked pleadingly at me.

"With all due respect, I'd rather gouge out my eyes," I said, simply. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What if say… I made it so when you got out of my class you'd be able to make up all your work?" she looked smugly at me.

"…is this a bribe, Mrs. Vega? It doesn't seem very _teacherly,_" I cocked an eyebrow. 

"Perhaps not, but it would really make me happy… and you'd be getting to make up all your missing grades. We'd both come out of this as winners." she smiled, "What do you say?"

"Does he know about this?"

"No, but if you accept I'm sure it would make him very happy to have his favorite person spending the day with him."

Contrary to what Vega was telling me, I saw this as nothing but a no-win situation. Sure, I'd be able to make up all the grades I'd be missing... and as you remember, I would, without the deal, get zeros on all the assignments my classes did while I was in the class… but… was it really worth spending the day with Special Edd? On the other hand, if I said no she'd be pretty let down… and perhaps might tell Principal Wartz of my continuous back-talk in her class. I sighed, I knew what I had to do… "Yeah, sure, I'll do it." defeated on some level, I turned and walked over to Patty and Eddie, still waiting for me, and continued on my journey to the cafeteria.

---------

Heh, I hope you guys are enjoying this, still. As I've mentioned, the story has about come to an end, and there are still a few things that need to be resolved… I hope you "stay tuned" to see what happens, hehe ;D


End file.
